Unpredictable Life
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: All I wanted was to live alone with my ten cats, and became a popular dancer, but my grandmother had turned my dream upside down. Now, I need to study at a new school, meeting new friends, crushes and lovers. And don't forget about my gay neighbor.
1. oOo Chapter One oOo

**oOo**

Unpredictable Life

**oOo**

**Warning: **I changed the looks for some GA characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice!

**Summary:** All I wanted was to live alone with my ten cats, and became a popular dancer, but my grandmother had turned my dream upside down. Now, I need to study at a new school, meeting new friends, crushes and lovers. And don't forget about my gay neighbor.

**oOo**

Chapter One

**oOo**

Play at YouTube song "Happy Ending" by Mika

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like its forever,_

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_Both not together_

"Girls, move faster!" Samantha yelled at us, looking, how we danced our dance studio's junior team dance.

Her green eyes were shining, reflecting the lamplight of the school's Assembly Hall. Her black hair was tied in one pigtail. As usual, she looked beautiful. She had been my dance teacher for two years. At first, she was really arrogant, but soon, thanks to our help, she changed. She started to become nicer and sweeter. And, we started to love our Samantha Grongan.

"Okay, that's all for now. Who wants to do a handstand against the wall?" she smiled at us with her dazzling smile, and stopped the last music.

There were only three girls stayed for the handstand. I couldn't decide if I wanted to do it. Maybe I should go and train my handstand; or better, I should go home and do my homework.

"Mikan, are you going to make a handstand?" my teacher asked, gazing at me with her green eyes.

"Um, yes, I'm going to do handstand!" I said with a shy and quiet tone. Sometimes, I hated myself for being so shy and quiet. Nobody at school could hear me, and I always needed to speak louder. But my best friend, Anna, always understood, she had never ignored or asked me to, "Speak louder!" Because of that, she became my best friend.

"Okay, Sakura, but do it faster!" Samantha said with a loud -but in the same time- sweet voice.

Slowly, I walked closer to the other girls who were doing their handstand. I forced my hands to lie against the floor, and I throw my legs to the ceiling. I could see everything upside down, that was why I loved this move.

After finishing my handstand, I walked to a few chairs where we usually dressed ourselves into our dance outfit. Once I dressed up, I took my dark coat and wrapped it around my body.

It was already late in the evening, so outside was colder than it was at the day. And I preferred to be warm, not cold. Maybe this way I couldn't be the perfect Bella.

Saying goodbye to my dance teacher, I walked from the Assembly Hall toward my favorite hallway. I usually talked with Anna in there, when we were waiting for our Russian Language Class.

"Я (I), ты (you), он (he), она (she)..." I stopped my song, pushing the main school door open and walking outside.

If you looked at the sky, you could see thousands of stars. I didn't do it because all I needed to do right now was to find a bus with number 45 on it. And then, I would ride in that bus and after three bus stops I would reach my home. Edit. My grandparent home.

I could hear my shoe heels banging on the pavement. At this moment, I felt lonely. My mother and father were relaxing for two months at Germany. I needed to live at my grandparents' house for two months.

I walked, and walked. My shoe heels were banging and banging. Finally, I approached the bus stop.

I saw three girls sitting on the bus stop bench. The first girl was blond-haired, the second was black-haired and the third was brown-haired. They were listening to the music from their _Iphones_.

"Do you like Justin Timberlake, or maybe you choose Timbaland?" the brown-haired girl asked to the blonde.

"Justin Timberlake has awesome songs, Timbaland has nice songs. Sorry, but Justin Timberlake is so much hotter!" the blonde replied. Her blue eyes were really cute, and she looked like a model with her pink coat and her pink hat. In her lap, she held her pink Gucci bag.

"Okay, so, what do you think about Chris Brown?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Umm, he's good." the blonde answered with a smile on her pink lips. She opened her pink Gucci bag to look for something. "Did you know? Natsume broke up with Clover."

"No way, you must be joking! She's really popular and beautiful. Why did he do that?" the brown-haired almost screamed.

Wow, the popular guy broke up with the popular chick. This was such a dramatic story.

"I heard that Natsume is a bisexual," the black-haired girl said calmly.

"How do you know that, Hotaru?" the blonde girl asked, her eyes were sparkling with surprise. I could feel how her hands were trembling from the news.

"I have my ways," the black-haired replied with a smirk. She looked very spicy. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket, and a pair of Nike shoes.

"Hotaru, you always have your ways." the brown-haired whinnied, being annoyed. Her eyes were green. She was wearing a blue jumper and a black skirt reaching to her knees, and a pair of usual gumshoes. She didn't look as rich as the black-haired and the blonde.

"Hey, isn't that our bus?" the blonde asked, pointing her finger at my arriving bus.

'Great, maybe they live near my grandparents' home,' I thought, annoyed.

"Yeah, it's our bus!" the brown-haired girl said with joy. She clapped her hand together and smiled cheerfully.

"Stop acting so childish, Sumire," the dark-haired girl said to the brunette, "it's annoying me."

"Maybe this was why you haven't got yourself a boyfriend," the blonde smirked and put her dark _Gucci_ glasses on her eyes. "Do I look sexy with these Gucci glasses?"

"When you don't look sexy?" the brunette asked, squeaking.

"You look horrible," the raven-head said, "c'mon girls, we need to go, the bus is arriving. I won't wait another bloody twenty minutes."

I looked at the street and I saw the red bus, with number 45. It was driving closer to us.

It stopped, the door opened and I saw three guys blocking the way.

"The bus is full, but if you want to risk yourself then come on in," the brown-haired boy said, leaning his face closer to mine. I smelled his fresh-mint breath. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Why do you care?" I asked at him, grinning.

"Aw, you're not interesting!" He said, pouting.

"Whatever." I said, stepping into the full bus.

I felt uncomfortable in the bus, someone stepped on my foot and the other touched my butt.

I wanted to turn around and slap whoever it was on that person's face, but I couldn't. It would give me another enemy, someone who wouldn't leave you alone until you apologize. And my mother wouldn't be happy to hear, how her child was slapping some strangers. She would start to lecture me from the phone, about young girls, young love, then about a first kiss, first touch, and _even_ first sex. And then all those conversation would end up in the marriage-talk, and only then we would start talking about respecting people.

And then she would ask me questions, such as: Do you take a shower every day? Have you meet some new friends? How are your grandmother and grandfather? Have you got yourself a boyfriend?

Of course, the last question would always end with "No". I could imagine myself forty years from now. I would be fifty-six years old with ten cats. I would call them Cherry, Blacky, Kaze, Charlotte, Charlie, Anna, Twix, Danken, Suzy and Gucci.

I would be all alone, I wouldn't have a husband. As I said, I would be all alone, only accompanied by my sweet, loyal cats.

I sighed quietly.

The bus slowly stopped at the first bus stop.

'Only two, long bus stops,' I thought, feeling happy. Suddenly some kind of music started playing inside the bus. It was quiet and calm, at first.

Play at YouTube song "Prelude 12/21" by AFI

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought you, may forget me._

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you, may forget me._

_I promise you my heart, just promise to sing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

I wanted to sway my legs. I could feel how my feet wanted to dance. This was what you got after dancing for two years. I heard some voices and laughs.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Slowly, I turned my head at the side, where the music was heard.

Oh my god, wrong move, girl.

I locked my gaze with the honey-blond-haired boy. At the same time, he smirked and waved at me. My cheeks started to burn. I must have looked weird because he started to give me a goofy smile. And then he turned his gaze toward the guy beside him.

I wanted to laugh at that moment. 'Impossible, is he flirting with me?' I turned my gaze at the window.

The bus stopped at the second bus stop.

'The next bus stop is mine…' I smiled at my own thought. And then, I would start my routine, getting out from the bus, walking home to my grandparents, studying until 11:30 P.M, and then go to sleep.

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

I felt someone touching my shoulder. I turned my head away from the window toward a pair of brown eyes.

'Wait a minute, isn't he that guy?' I slowly gazed at that spot where _he_ was standing before, and saw nobody at his previous spot.

"Hi, you can call me as Koko, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Mikan," I said quietly, "but you can call me Mi."

"Okay, Mi." He gave me his charming smile. I wanted to melt at that moment. He looked so cute and handsome. His brown eyes were sparkling and his smile was a hundred percent true.

"Um, where do you live?" I asked, feeling nervous.

_This is what I thought so think me naïve,_

_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_

He smiled at me. "Andrean Street. What about you?"

I couldn't believe my ears. That mean he lived really close to my grandparents. And that means he studied at the Andrean High School. It was the most prestigious school at my city.

"I live at the Silkemes Street, but right now I'm living close to Andrean Street," I replied, wanting to explode with joy. That meant that he will be here with me until the bus stop at the Andrean Street, and I would be walking home by myself just for few minutes.

"Wow, that's cool," he said, asking another question. "How old are you?"

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

"I'm sixteen," I said shyly. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." And with that, he stopped our conversation. "It was nice to talk with you." He gave me another handsome smile of his.

I could feel how the bus slowly started to get slower. I walked closer to bus door. A lot of people were already leaving. At this bus stop was a gigantic supermarket.

Back to the story, darling.

As I said, the bus stopped and all the three bus doors opened. I jumped out from the bus. I heard some laughs. I saw some _large _gang in front of me.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

I ignored them and started to search for Koko, but I couldn't find him.

'All alone, again' I thought, and walked away from the bus stop.

I could feel how the cold wind touched my cheeks, how it started to dance with my brown hair.

I could feel someone watching me.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

But soon, that feeling disappeared. I looked back toward the same gang. They were still standing at the bus stop and waiting for someone. 'Why should I care?'

'Mikan, it's already 10.30 P.M, you should be at home already,' I thought, and started to walk. I saw million of cars and some twenty motor bikes on my way home.

After ten minutes, I stood in front of a lovely small house. My grandparents loved small houses.

I walked closer to the doors and ringed the door bell, waiting almost three minutes to come face to face with my grandmother.

"Darling, finally, you're home," she welcomed and hugged me. "Never scare me like this, okay?"

"Okay," I said, trying to get away from her hug. Grandmothers, they were always like that. They wanted to give you the greatest life, but they were not often successfully in it.

"Do you want to eat? I can warm a chicken soup for you," my grandmother said looking at me with her brown eyes.

"Yes. I need something warm, and then I'm going to study." I said, looking around the room. It was colored in green color. This was my cousins and my favorite room. I smiled, slowly walking into the kitchen. Kitchen's walls were covered with pink wallpapers. At the main table, I saw one cup of a hot chicken soup.

After my late dinner, I ran up the stairs to the second floor and my room.

I turned on my laptop, at its loading time, I found my school bag and my school homework's. At first I studied Algebra, Biology, and then English and History. When I finished my homework, I started to work with my laptop. I turned on the Internet and logged into my favorite site - Yahoo Messenger.

There were no new messages for me, so I sighed and logged out.

'What I'm supposed to do now?' I thought and started to walk around my room in circles. 'Maybe I should read a book?'

Now I started to search for some good books. I had thousand books, but none of them seemed interesting at the moment.

'Maybe my grandmother has some book I want to read?' Thinking about it, I wanted to find it out and left my room. When I reached my grandparents' room I heard a scream, but a happy one.

"Oh my, that can't be true - yes – I will tell her – I promise – that's so awesome – thank you- bye!" I heard my grandmother stopping talking with someone on her phone.

"Um," I tried to say something quietly but my grandmother heard me.

"Mikan, I wanted to talk with you," She said, smiling at me lovingly. "Do you remember Mrs. Helga?"

"Yes," I said simply and clean.

"She wants to tell you something," she smiled with her I-know-something-that-you-don't.

"And what is it she wants to tell me?" I asked her. I hated those mysterious talks.

"Remember that summer test?"

"Um, yes, why are you asking?"

"You get into the Andrean High School!"

I couldn't breathe.

What? How? When? And I thought that summer test was just for my IQ level. Wait, did this means I would leave the Drebal High School?

I could feel my eyes started to make a warm, invisible liquid.

"We're going to visit that school tomorrow," my grandmother smiled at me and looked at her clock. "And I will call your old school tomorrow! So, everything is going to be just fine! And you're going to be closer to our house and to your own home!"

I wanted to cry, to yell but I couldn't. I was going to leave my favorite hallway, my best friends and my dancing class.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep!" I whispered and turned my back toward my grandmother.

"Don't cry, Mikan," she said, trying to cheer me up. I nodded and walked away.

When I reached my room, I turned my laptop on and logged into my YM.

I needed to tell this to Anna.

_Dear Anna,_

_I wanted to tell you something. This isn't going to be happy or funny news. I'm leaving Drebal High School. Yes, I, Mikan Sakura, am going to leave Drebal High School. I'm going to study at Andrean High School. I'm going to miss you! I hope we're still going to be best friends! Give my goodbyes to the other classmates._

_Love you,_

_Mikan._

I logged out from YM and turned my laptop off because it was the midnight. She wouldn't reply my message soon.

I didn't want to sleep, so, I walked down the stairs toward the first floor. Walking to the kitchen, I saw a door to my grandparents' garden.

'All I need is a fresh air.'

I opened the doors and walked into the garden. I felt the cold wind touch my skin and how it played with my hair. I closed my eyes and breathed the cold air in my lungs.

"Enjoying the night, huh?"

I turned my head and saw a boy around my age or older. He was standing at my grandparent neighbor's garden, smirking at me. His eyes were paralyzing me, being in the color off blood.

I wanted to scream. 'Maybe he's a vampire or a maniac?'

"Um, yeah, I couldn't sleep," I said, sounding lame. But, did I cared?

"Right," he smirked and looked at the sky. "Don't you have a school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do, and what about you?" I asked him, darting my eyes at the sky.

"Yeah," he said, still gazing at the sky.

"In which school you study?" This time, he stopped gazing at the sky and turned his crimson eyes toward me. I looked at him and our eyes met for the first time.

"At the Andrean High School. You?"

"I used to study at Drebal High School, but now I'm going to study at the Andrean High School." I smiled at him.

'At last now I know two people who are studying at Andrean High School," I thought, hearing and realizing that he started to chuckle.

I wanted to scream, 'How could he?' I asked to myself, why was he chuckling?

"Don't give me those flirty smiles." he smirked. I blushed hearing that. "I have a boyfriend, he would be jealous." His smirk grew wider.

My eyes were as big as two snowballs. I wanted to laugh. He had a boyfriend? Wasn't he a boy? Shouldn't he have a_ girlfriend_?

"I have different orientation than you."

I couldn't believe it. A guy this handsome was a gay? Well, he sure didn't act like a gay should. And, for sure, gays don't talk with girls that masculine.

"Good night, darling," he said, bowing at me and walking away.

I took my words back. 'He _is_ a gay'. I wanted to reply something back to him, but he was already walking into his house.

'Great, now I have a friend who is a gay. What's going to happen next? Am I going to meet a tooth fairy and a little gnome?'

oOo

**~LCG**


	2. oOo Chapter Two oOo

**oOo  
**

**Unpredictable** **Life**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Gakuen Alice manga or anime.

**oOo**

**Chapter Two**

**oOo**

_Do you believe in angels?_

_Because I sure do,_

_The first time I saw you,_

_It was too good to be true._

I sighed; this was my little poem to someone really special. I wrote it three years ago, this poem was made for my classmate. I was really naïve at that time. And he was using me as a _girlfriend_.

"Playboys, I hate them," I said it with an angry tone. I slowly opened next page of my diary. There, I saw three hearts and a text in the middle of the page.

_Today I was at my first date._

_We were talking and walking around town for more then four hours. _

_I think that he likes me too._

_Would he want to be my boyfriend?_

'Bullshit,' I thought and closed my diary. It wasn't a good idea to read your old diary at the morning but I wanted to remember my life at the old school. They were great and at the same bared painful memories.

'Goodbye, Drebal High School,' I thought as I put my diary at closet and closed it. I sighed; this day was going to be long. I was going to visit Andrean High School.

'I hope that the women toilet is cleaner than at the Drebal High School,' I smiled at my thought.

At my old school, women toilet's walls were colored with some _graffiti_ in different styles. Our school's principal got that idea from one famous school in Europe. They were studying people who were good at _graffiti_ writing and coloring.

That was the only part that I liked about my old school's toilets.

Suddenly I heard someone by my room's door. "Come in!" I said with lovable voice; I knew that it was my grandmother.

My grandmother, her name was Aia, opened my room's door and, with her hazel eyes, looked all around my room.

She probably met my green wallpapers with flowers, my opened laptop, and my turned in TV. Don't forget my clothes; they were at my room's floor, at my desk and at my bed.

"Mikan," her lips started to tremble, "are you making here third world war?" She came closer to my bed and looked at my black mini skirt. "Are you going to wear _that_ today?" she asked and turned her head to meet my hazel eyes.

"No," I answered and took the black T-shirt from my room's floor. "Is this t-shirt good enough for your taste?"

"Mikan, stop acting like a little child, we are going to meet Mrs. Helga and you're going to show her that you're a little Miss Sakura," she said it with a pleasure and cheerfulness.

"Okay, but I'm not going to sing or do some dance moves," I said looking at her. I could only see a little, sweet smile at her lips.

"No, you will not going to dance or sing, I already told her that you're having a talent at those things," she looked at her nails and smiled.

"Grandmother, I told you not to tell her about my talents!" I wanted to scream, why was my life such a drama?

"She needed to know that, she even asked it to me when we were talking," she said and looked in my eyes. "Mikan, please, don't be mad at me," my grandmother started to sob.

"No, I'm not mad at you," my voice was cracking up at that moment; I hated to see my closest people crying or sobbing.

"Good, oh, Anna is waiting you at living room's telephone, she said that it's important." She gives me an innocent smile.

"Grandmother, why didn't you tell me earlier?" I put my T-shirt on my bed, slowly turned around to see my grandmother.

"Well, she's paying for the call!" She smiled at me and walked out from my room. I sighed and started to run with my poor legs to the living room. In my way, I greeted my grandfather and almost trapped at the stairs. After several seconds I was in front of living room's telephone and picked it up.

"Hello," I said and waited to hear Anna's voice.

"Mikan, is it you?"

"Yes, it's me, Mikan Sakura, what is it?"

"Mikan, your message, is it true? You're going to leave Drebal High School?"

"Yes, my grandmother fooled me at last year summer, and now I need to visit Andrean High-"

"YOU CAN'T, you can't leave me here, you're my only friend, and I'm going to die without you," her voice pierced my ears; she was always acting like a drama queen.

"Anna, stop it, are you having _that _week?"

"Stop being stupid, you're leaving me without any hugs and last talk?"

"Anna, we live in 21st century, we can always meet somewhere!"

"But Mikan, that's not fair, you can't leave me-"

"I'm sorry Anna, it's already done by my grandmother, and today she's going to take out my files from Drebal High School," my tongue started to hurt, we already talked for more than ten minutes.

"Okay, bye, I need to go eat my breakfast and then I'm going to school to spend six hours there, and you're _not_ going to be there!"

"Okay, bye, I wish you luck at school!"

"Mikan, I-I-"

"I'm going to call you at 7 P.M, okay?"

"Okay, bye." I heard only phone beeps. 'Great, now I'm going to lose my best friend," I thought and slowly walked into kitchens direction.

At kitchen, I saw a plate of sandwiches; on them I saw some tomatoes and cucumbers. And my nose hit some great smell, it was coming from my cup, in it I saw some brown liquid, it smelled really good.

I started to search for little spoon. When I found it, I put it in my cup and tasted the brown liquid. At my mouth I tasted chocolate, hot chocolate. It was my favorite drink from childhood, my cousin loved it too.

Talking about cousins, I haven't heard anything from them.

I took one sandwich and slowly bite a part of it. My tongue tasted the juice of the tomato and the flesh of bread. After another bite my tummy started to growl.

After finished eating my two sandwiches and drinking cup of hot chocolate, I washed my dirty plate and cup, and put them at kitchen's closet.

After that I walked to living room and met my grandmother.

"Hurry up, Mikan, it's time to go!" she said and started to search for her shoes. I ran up to my room and stated to search for some stylish shirts and jeans.

After founding one black shirt and jeans, I walked to bathroom and started to brush teethes, when I finished doing it, I took a hot shower and wrapped myself around pink towel. Pink was my favorite color, when I was younger I loved to buy everything pink. This way I had a lot of pink things and toys at grandparent's house.

Then I took my night dress from bathroom's table and walked to my room, almost naked. Seeing me like that my mother or father would start telling me lectures about Adam and Eve, how we needed to respect them because they always were naked, and about our family, who were wearing clothes not towels.

"_Darling, I want to see you with your night dress at morning, not wrapped up in one towel."_

My mother would say these lines, if she saw me right now.

When I reached my room, I started to dress in my underwear and clothes. When I finished it, I ran down on first floor.

There I saw my grandmother; she was already dressed and has found her shoes. After I slipped my foot in my favorite shoes, I took my black bag and with my grandmother, walked out from their house.

My grandmother closed the door and walked with me to my grandfather's car.

Again I needed to hear country radio inside their car. It was their favorite radio and I couldn't ask them to turn on the _European Hit Radio. _Looking out the window, I saw some cars, houses, flats and shops. I saw thousands of people, too bad that I would never going to meet them again. I sighed; we were driving ten minutes already. I looked at my clock and started to glare at the numbers, _7:58 A.M._

When we turned at the street to the left, my eyes widened, I couldn't breathe for a moment because I saw this one big, no, _huge_ castle in the middle of street. It looked really fresh and stylish, and in front of the castle was huge arch. It seemed that from that arch you could get in the castle yard.

When we drove closer to the castle, we turned to the left, then to the right and stopped at the parking lot.

'Where are we?' I thought as I gazed at my grandmother, she just smiled at me and get off from the car.

'No way,' I, automatically, looked outside the window; I saw only four cars and one motorbike. 'We can't be at Andrean High School, right?'

Then I saw my grandmother coming back, she was smiling. She opened my side doors and smiled at me. "Welcome to your new school, I hope that you're going to enjoy your time here!" She said and took one of my hands.

I slowly get off the car and walked together with my grandmother, she was holding my hand.

"Grandmother," I said it with annoyed tone. I hate it when she thinks that I'm little, naïve girl. I'm sixteen years old, not ten.

"Mikan, I know that you're old enough to walk by yourself but I don't want to forget this moment." She smiled at me with her please-leave-it-to-me-and-your-family look.

"Okay," I tried to sound nice but turned out sarcastically. In front of me my grandfather ran and took some pictures with his newest digital photo camera. I needed to put on my little, _cute_ face, one, cute smile.

"Wonderful." My grandfather smiled at me. "In the future you're going to be a model!" I smiled at him, it was creepy to think about being a model… then you would get anorexia, bulimia or some different sickness.

Talking about models, weren't those girls from yesterday models? They looked like those girls. Always need to be most popular, prettiest, richest and sexiest.

And that guy, he looked really handsome with his sparkling eyes and his beautiful smile. His honey blond hair looked really soft. I could never make my hair that soft. And his name, I never would imagine such a great name as Koko, his mom should be really happy to have such a gentleman at her house.

Suddenly my heart started to beat ten times faster, my cheeks turned into pink color. My heart was dancing happy dance inside me. I wanted to meet Koko again.

I saw myself, running at street to meet someone. At the bus stop I saw one person, that person was _he_, my heart started to beat twenty times faster, I started to run faster and faster. He slowly turned his head to meet my hazel eyes. And then…

"Hello," my great moment with Koko was disturbed. I almost jumped from surprise hearing someone's voice.

I gazed at the voice spot and, I couldn't believe what I saw, there was standing one old lady, around my grandmother's age. She was smiling at me.

"Welcome to Andrean High School, your name is Mikan Sakura, right?" I nodded and looked at her, my eyes stopped at her pink uniform. At her left hand she was gripping her pink purse. In every second she gripped it harder and harder.

"My name is Helga Azuma, I'm your grandmother's childhood friend," she said it with cheerful voice. I only nodded to every sentence she said.

"You're going to meet your class today; it's going to be around 11: 40 A.M, till that time one of our school's students is going to show the school's campus." She took from a black microphone from her desk and pushed the red button, after some time she said, "Hotaru Imai, please come to principal's office, thank you." And then she pushed black button.

"See Mikan, this school is better than your Drebal High School." My grandmother smiled at me.

"Yes," I said it with annoyed tone.

After that my grandmother started to talk with my new schools principal. Then I heard someone knocking on the doors.

"Come in, Hotaru," Mr. Helga said and smiled at door way. I heard some steps and in front of me come one girl, her eyes were violet and her hair was black. "Hotaru, this girls name is Mikan." She pointed her index finger at me. "I want you to show her our school's campus. You're going to be free from today's lessons."

"Okay, can Luna come too?" Hotaru asked. Her eyes were burning spots in her.

"You know she can't," Helga said, her eyes were gazing at Hotaru's eyes and she continued her sentence, "She has the lowest rank from all the classmates and I can't let her go away from the lessons, you can go with Anna or Ruka."

"Okay, then you can call Ruka," she said calmly. Her violet eyes shone from the lamp's light. Her red lips were making thin line. She looked really beautiful from my vision spot. I smiled at her, but of course, nobody saw it.

Helga pushed red button and said to the microphone, "Ruka Nogi, please come to principal's office."

"So, when are you going to give a hot coffee to your friend?" Aia smiled at Helga and turned her gaze to Hotaru. "Dear, do you want a hot coffee too?"

"No, thank you," she said and looked at Helga, "are you going to let Luna to Hip-Hop dance festival?"

"If she studies and makes her homework, then I'm going to let her to the Hip-Hop dance festival." Helga made her way to a desk, where she pushed away some empty boxes and took a coffee box and four cups.

"Now we're going to make tea dinking party." She smiled at us and started to work at coffee machine.

"I'm going to enjoy this as much as helping Sumire with her math homework," I heard sarcasm at Hotaru's voice.

"Yeah, and I'm going to enjoy this as much as writing my diary," I whispered and started to roll my fingers around and around.

Hotaru give me a small smile, 'Wow, first smile that I see from her,' I thought and turned my head away from her.

"So, where is Ruka? Hotaru, can't you go and search him?" Hotaru nodded and ready to go before she heard my voice, "I want to go with you."

As a reply, she pushed me from my chair, held my hand and soon I was out of principal's office.

**oOo**

"Where are we running?" I asked. She stopped and I bumped at her back, and then I felt to the cold floor.

"Ouch, you know that it'll be much simpler to give me an answer, not a lump," I said it with annoying tone. I slowly stand up from the cold floor and brushed away some dust from my black jeans. Then I turned my head up to see Hotaru's black hair, she looked frozen at the spot where she was standing. "Why are yo-" Someone put their hand to cover my mouth. The palm was really soft and in the same time, cold.

"Is she new?" I heard some husky voice behind me.

"Yes, do you know where Ruka is?" Hotaru looked at me but in the same time I knew that she was talking with the person behind me.

"Why should I know? Am I his mother?" The voice behind me said it coldly.

"No, of course not, _Hyuuga_," this time Hotaru said it more coldly, "I just wanted to know where your _boyfriend_ is."

"Tck, he's at the library. You know there isn't any speakers in there," he said and put his hand away from my mouth and with other hand started to touch my hair, "Hey girl, what shampoo you use to make your hair so soft?"

'Soft, my hair is soft? What shampoo I use?' I wanted to laugh, nobody in the world ever told me that I had soft hairs and asked me what shampoo I use.

"Um, thanks, I use _Dove_ shampoo," I said it cheerfully. It was really funny to talk with him so freely; usually I was too shy to talk with guys.

"Can you both stop the flirting?" I heard Hotaru's cold voice. With that I jumped and turned my head to meet bloody eyes. And his hair and body, it was just too familiar to forget.

"You." I pointed at him my index finger. "The gay who's having a boyfriend."

I heard how Hotaru sighed, "So, you know each other?"

"We're neighbors," I said it and he smirked.

"Oh, great," she said and gripped my hand to drag me over her side. "We need to search Nogi, not Hyuuga," she said it coldly and walked ahead me.

I sighed and continue walking behind her. My butt hurt from earlier and now my hand was dragged by the devil herself.

_My life can't get any better, or can it?_

**oOo**

**~LCG**


	3. oOo Chapter Three oOo

**oOo  
**

**Unpredictable Life**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **You already know that I don't own Gakuen Alice. Oh, I own my Sharada Kerman character.

**oOo**

**Chapter Three**

**oOo**

"Hotaru, where are we going?" I asked Hotaru and she only turned her head to look at me.

"Don't call me Hotaru, its still Imai for you."

I puffed my cheeks as she smiled, "You know that you look immature like that?"

I looked at her with my hazel eyes and muttered, "My mom has told me about it around ten times."

"Then she is _so_ right. At the principal's office, was it your mother and father?"

"No, they are my grandparents; my parents are in Germany for two months."

"Wow, I have been there two years ago with Sumire, Nonoko and Luna. Berlin was really awesome city, I saw around twenty punks and ten Goths in there."

"Um, who are Sumire, Nonoko and Luna?"

She slowly stopped at one of many school's hallways. "They are my best friends, but Nonoko… she fooled Sumire and now she's together with Sumire's crush, so, she's not our friend anymore."

"Oh, my, I didn't know."

Hotaru looked at me. "Of course you didn't know, dummy."

"Hey, don't call me dummy just because you have just seen me for more than -"

"For more than fourteen minutes. Now shut up, we need to search for _Nogi_."

"Why are you calling him with his last name?" I raised my left eyebrow but Hotaru just looked at me with her will-you-shut-up-soon look. "Okay, I'm shutting up, thanks for your attention."

Hotaru only smirked at me and said, "You're weird."

"A lot of people says that to me." I answered and gave her my hand.

"Oh, no, this time you will run all by yourself. I'm not going to drag you, you're too fat."

My eyes widened up and my mouth made an 'O'.

"Am I fat?" I looked at her with wide eyes. A lot of people had told me that if I continue to eat sweets, I'll be fat, but no one had said it in such a bad way.

Okay, I would accept the fact I was a chocolate freak; I loved everything that was made with chocolate. I loved _Snickers_ or _Mars_, and _Tupla_ and _Milky Way Chocolate_. Had you ever tasted _3Bits?_ There were this three ingredients… chocolate, cookie and caramel…

"Yup, and right now you're drooling, can you stop thinking about chocolate?" Hotaru asked and started to walk closer to stairs. "Look out, idiot, you're going to trip at the steps." She smirked at me. "Oh, at 11:00 A.M in the school's hall our school will give you- well, _all_ newbie, a concert."

"I'm not going to trip over these steps. And okay, I'll try to not miss that concert," I said optimistically and put one leg to the first step, "see, I'm not tripping over it." I smiled and put another leg to second step, not looking up.

"Sakura, look out-" that was all I heard before seeing stars in front of my eyes. They were rolling and rolling and rolling, the last thing I heard was, "Koko Yume, at last I find you."

**oOo**

The clock was clocking non-stop. I wanted to hit or broke it. It disturbed my sweet sleep.

Talking about sleep, why the heck was I sleeping at the school's nursery room's bed?

My eyes opened. I was feeling dizzy, my mood wasn't bad and I was inside some freaking nursery room.

I sat up in the bed, the sun was dancing on my messy brown hairs, and my eyes stared at the blanket. I wanted to sleep more. I turned my eyes to meet the annoying clock. It was clocking again, the one, tiny but in the same time the large arrow was at forty and the fat and small arrow was at close to _eleven_.

'Wait a minute,' I turned my head and came face to face with the super-duper-annoying clock. It was already 10:40 A.M.

"_You're going to meet your class today; it's going to be around 11: 40 A.M, till that time one of our school's students is going to show the school's campus."_

"_Oh, at 11:00 A.M in school's hall we will give you, well, all newbie a concert." _

"Oh-my-God." I gulped down a part of my saliva and started to search for my shoes. After finding them, I slipped my foot into it and started to run to the nursery doors.

After stepping in the hallway, I started to search for a direction to the hall.

'Wait a minute,' I thought, stressed, 'I don't know where school's hall is.'

My heart started to beat faster; my legs took me to some direction. Soon, I started to hear several noises.

'Whoever they are, they're going to help me.' I smiled and ran down the stairs. Then I was in front of 'For all new students' room. Well, that was what the sign said.

I put my fingers at the cold door knob and pushed it down to make active the small mechanism that was at this kind of doors. When I slowly opened the doors, I could feel th cold wind crossing my skin. And in the room I saw thirty people, including some emo's, punks, goths and normal people like me. I slowly found the closest free chair and gracefully sat on it.

"Welcome new students to Andrean High School," said the really-high-volume at the speakers. "I hope you're going to enjoy your time here, but first we are going to show you some singing and dancing performances."

Even thought the room was dark, I could still hear some yells and girls-screams. 'Why are they screaming?' I asked to myself.

"As I can hear, you know really good LSH and The Darkness Warriors."

'What the hell are LSH and Bloody Lovers?'

"And as for now, I'm presenting you the LSH!" My ears started to hurt from everyone's yells and screams.

"Can they shut up?" I asked to girl who was sitting at my right side.

"No, that group is one of the most famous bands at Andrean High School, there are rumors that they are lesbians, no one believes in it, thought."

I looked at the girl; she had black hairs and blue eyes. Her nose was small and cute. Her lips were in a cherry color, probably a lipstick. I could never use a lipstick, my mother wouldn't allow it. She herself never uses lipsticks, mascara and perfumes. She believed in nature beauty when I believe in cosmetic beauty.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that I was Sakura's Yuka's child. She was always optimistic when I was a pessimistic. She's always cheerful when I'm angry. She's happy when I was in a sad mood. We never had _the week_ in the same time. We loved different styles of clothes and music. And the list went on and on.

But let us faced the reality, if my mom was my best friend, wouldn't it be creepy? She would always listen to my music, buy my favorite jeans and skirts, and become emo at the same time when I am.

No, I loved our difference.

"And now," everyone except me and the girl at my right side stated to yell, "Luna, Sumire and…"

"What's your name?" I asked and looked at the black haired girl.

She only smiled. "Sharada Kerman and what's your name?"

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura, its pleasure to meet you." I smiled at her.

"Its pleasure to meet you too but I'm not-" I couldn't hear what she said because speakers started to yell, literally.

"And now, please welcome LSH with warm applauses."

"Shh, I want to see the performance first, you can explain everything after this song."

"Okay, but I warned you." I ignored her last sentence and started to gaze at the stage.

There I saw one blond haired girl, she was wearing black mini-miniskirt, black t-shirt and black high heel shoes. She looked beautiful; her blond hairs were tied in one ponytail.

She waved her left hand at the crowd and smiled. "Welcome to Andrean High School," she yelled at her microphone, "I hope that you're going to enjoy your time here, study well and maybe in the future you can make a band too." There were few yells and screams.

"And now, we hope that you're going to enjoy our newest song," I heard another girl's voice.

"This song is presented for one girl from your crowd," Now I heard some familiar voice, I gazed at the third girl, her hairs were black and her top was violet.

"One, two, one, two, three, and four…" The brown and black haired girls started to play the song and the blonde haired girl stepped one step closer to crowd. She held a microphone at her right hand.

Play at YouTube song "Sharada" by Skye Sweetnam

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_You really wouldn't call her typical_

_Had her own definition of cool_

_She lived in her own world  
_

_She had her own style__, her own rules_

_She played along like it was usual_

_Nobody really even knew her name_

_Her life was one big game_

_She got her head in the clouds_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll come down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

_(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)_

_Dreaming all day_

_That's all she did_

_Ever since she was a little kid_

_All the teacher's thought that she was slow_

_She was just dreaming about her show_

_And when they told her she's delirious_

_She didn't care_

_She's just oblivious_

_She likes to make everyone curious_

_One day she's gonna be famous_

_She got her head in the clouds_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll come down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

_(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)_

The blond haired girl started to clap her hands and soon everyone, even me, started to clap our hands.

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She got her head in the clouds_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll come down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

_(her head, her head)_

_She got her head in the clouds_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll come down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

_(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)_

Everyone were applauding them, there were loud yells and screams. It seemed that people liked their newest song.

I turned my head to meet Sharada's blue eyes, she was gazing at me. "This song was decided to me," she said and turned her head to the stage. "Luna Koizumi was my best friend, we were the unbreakable trio, me, Luna and Sumire. Then, they found out that they are having talents at singing and guitar playing. I was only good at computer games and violin. I always wanted to be famous, but I couldn't be because my parents weren't that rich."

I looked at Sharada with respects and painful look. I knew what she meant with the richness, I was having really hard time studying at Drebal High School, they were 'The Mean Girls' group who liked to tease me at younger grades just because I was wearing the same t-shirt at every sport lesson.

"Soon they found out about Andrean High School, school for teens and kids who could study there to grow up as famous rock, pop, metal, R&B, country, rap and hip-hop stars . After three months they leaved Greogan High School. From that day I never met them again, I was all alone at school for that time. I was too lonely and this way I leaved Greogan High School. When I was getting ready for this day, I found out about pop group named LHS. I singed in their official guest book and after two days I got a reply from Luna, she said that she's going to sing a song decided to me at this opening. Right now you must be thinking that I'm a snob because someone writes as song to me." Her lips started to tremble.

"Its okay, Sharada, I understood you." I smiled at her. "You're so lucky to have a song decided to you, I would kiss my worst enemy if someone from the popular bands would decide a song to me, but we all know that it's not going to happen in more then ten billion years."

She smiled at me and chuckled. "Better kiss some room's floor, because your enemy would think that you love him and if it's a girl then she would think that you're a lesbian."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that, um, and then I'm going to be a bisexual." I started to laugh but I was interrupted by the speakers.

"Now, please welcome at the stage our school's most popular guy band, the bad boys or as you call them, Bloody Lovers!" The speakers yelled it.

"Now you're going to enjoy this band, they are totally hot and awesome. They wined the Most Youngest Rock Band's and Metal Band's award."

"Wow, they must be really awesome, are they playing a rock and metal?" I said and started to gaze at the stage with captive look. She only nodded and started to gaze at the stage with me. I wanted to see the group. Maybe I would know someone from them.

Then my whole dream started, in font of the stage come out blond haired boy, he looked really cute and hot. He was smiling at the crowd and said, "Welcome at Andrean High School, we are here to make this deadly boring show into totally-super-duper interesting show." All the girls and guys stated to scream and yell. Sharada just smiled and I couldn't move my eyes away from that hot guy.

"That's not all; the sexier guy will come out soon." Sharada whispered and smiled at my confused face.

"There he comes," I heard Sharada's voice, "The Natsume Hyuuga."

My eyes widened up and my jaw dropped, in front of the stage I saw my neighbor and he wasn't looking like a gay or nerd. He was looking really hot, his hairs were ragged.

"Are you ready to rock this school?" He yelled it at the microphone. Poor microphone, it needs to feel his bacillus.

At the stage come two more guys, both blond haired. They brought guitars and the honey-blond haired guy was in front of his drums. Somehow I had a feeling I knew who it was.

Natsume smirked at the crowd and all the girls were yelling something like: "Natsume, I want you right now!" or "You're bringing Dan's sexy back!"

"Bloody Lovers are the best!" Sharada yelled with peeping voice.

"Stop it, it's embarrassing!" I said in laud voice.

"Well, at last I want to show them that I like them." She gives me a goofy smile.

"You know, you remind somebody to me." I smiled at her. She slowly gazed at me with her ocean blue eyes, yes, they seemed more ocean blue.

"I hope that the person is having a good personality." She smiled and whispered, "We should watch the performance."

"Why?"

"I'm having a big crush on the band's leader." Her cheeks turned into a pink color.

"Wasn't he a gay?" I asked to Sharada and she started to laugh. "They are rumors, silly."

"Oh." My eyes started to gaze at my favorite shoes like it was the coolest thing that you would do. "He's my neighbor."

"No way." Her eyes started to sparkle. "Can you make a sleep-party at your home?"

"I can-" the drums and guitars started to make a noise and I couldn't her Sharada and she couldn't hear me.

Play at YouTube song "Numb" by Linkin Park

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

'Wow, they are great.' I only could stare at the stage and listen to the song. The band's members were banging their heads on the rhythm of the music.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

My eyes were sparkling with respect. From this day I'm going to respect my gay - guy neighbor.

"Aren't they awesome?" I heard Sharada's voice, I only nodded.

"Now, please give your warm applauses to our dance class juniors." Everyone started to applause and at the stage I saw kids around 11- 13 years.

They were running around the stage, some kids were grabbling and others were standing and weren't moving.

From the left corner teens around 13- 14 years were running to those kids who weren't moving and started to move them like a dolls, some of them were moving them ahead, some were pushing them to sleep at stage's floor. Some were twiddling those kids around circles.

After few minutes they all freeze. No one from them were moving, they looked like a statues.

And then the light at the stage turned out and everything went dark. "Sharada, what's happening?" I asked but there was no reply.

"Sharada," I raise my voice. "Answer me."

"Boo," I almost fell from my chair. I turned my head to the left to come nose to nose with someone.

"Koko, is it you?"

He only smirked at my question. My heart started to beat ten times faster, my cheeks turned into pink color. I was lucky because Koko couldn't see it in the darkness.

But then my worst nightmare started.

The lights turned on and in front of me wasn't honey blond haired boy, his eyes weren't in hazel color. No, no, no. His eyes were into ruby color; his hairs were into raven black color. My eyes were as big as golf white balls.

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga?" I heard Sharada's voice. He only smirked at Sharada's question. "No way, I finally meet the Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan have told me that you're her neighbor." She said and smiled at Natsume with goofy smile.

"Yeah," he said and turned his eyes to glare at my widened eyes, "little girl, your Romeo is at the stage."

"Really?" I asked as it was the smartest and hardest question in my life.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you're here, Hotaru was starting to go crazy at the stage just because she couldn't see you at the crowd." He said it and turned his gaze to Sharada. "Bye babe." And then he winked at her. Even I could hear her heart beats, her face was red as tomato and her eyes were dreamy.

"Bye darling." I said and give a goofy smile to my ga-guy neighbor. He only smirked at me and walked to the stage.

"Wasn't he hot?" Sharada smiled dreamy, her eyes were sparkling.

"Right," I scanned her red face and blue eyes, the truth was, she was more beautiful than me.

Some hip-hop song started to come from speakers and everyone was watching the stage. I saw the blonde-haired girl, the brunette and black haired girl. Then I saw blonde haired boy, my neighbor and other girls and guys. They were dancing the same way like I was dancing at Drebal High School.

Natsume and blonde haired boy were standing at their hands. Black and blond haired girls were making handspring. Brunette was making handspring and in the end of handspring she laid her legs into leg-slip. At the end, all of them were at the ground. Breathing in and out, they weren't moving, just relaxing.

The hall was quiet.

Then, one person started to clap his hand.

Then another one started.

After that the third started and soon all halls' people were clapping their hands.

I smiled and saw how Sharada was gazing at the stage, her eyes were sparkling and she mumbled, "I'm going to like this school."

'Yeah," I thought, 'me too.'

**oOo**

**~LCG**


	4. oOo Chapter Four oOo

**oOo  
**

**Unpredictable Life**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and I don't own those songs that are in this fic.

**oOo**

_The Bad girls go to bad student list,_

_The Good girls go to good student list,_

_Am I going to be the good or the bad student?_

**oOo**

**Chapter Four**

**oOo**

The concert was super-duper-super awesome. I loved every part of it. The bands and dancers were really awesome. I would love to be at the stage with them. And the songs, ugh, I can't even spell how great they were. This was the most wonderful concert that I had ever seen.

And Sharada, she was enjoying it, for sure.

"Oh my god," she breathed in the warm hall's air, "I can't believe that Natsume Hyuuga winked at me."

"Yeah," I said calmly, "he winked at you, so what?"

"Mikan, can't you see it?" She moved her face closer to mine and whispered in my ear; "Maybe he likes me."

"He," I couldn't hold in my laughter, "and likes you?"

"Yeah," she puffed her cheeks, "why can't he like me?" Her lips made one girlish smile, "Am I too ugly for his taste?"

"Of course you're not." I smiled as I saw her smile. "You deserve something better then that I'm-so-hot-and-you-suck guy."

"Hey, Natsume Hyuuga isn't from that type of guys." She mumbled and touched her forehead, "And still, his wink and voice is _sooo _smexy."

"Hah," I almost choked, "well, maybe his voice is _'sooo smexy'_ but his soul is full of shit."

"Shit?" Her eyes started to burn with anger, "His soul isn't full of shit, and he's really nice and cares about his friends."

"Blah, blah, blah, can you come back from your dream world?"

She started to gaze at her pink manicured fingers, in the middle of each nail there was red roses

"Don't be angry," she mumbled, "don't be angry," she stood up from her chair, "don't be angry, Sharada." Her eyes started to travel from my hair to my legs, toes and back. Her eyes stopped at my face.

"You know, you're really beautiful, if only you knew how to use make-up, you would be even more beautiful then Luna, too bad that you don't know how to use make-up."

She leaned closer to me and whispered, "But if you're going to be my friend, I'm going to teach you how to do it."

"Then maybe we should start our little lesson today?" I smiled at her.

"_Okaaay_, besti," she threw her hand around me to hug me and whispered into my ear, "You're going to be my first student and experiment."

I only swallowed down my saliva to say, "Right, besti."

And at the same time I was hoping that she wouldn't change me that much.

**oOo**

We were walking toward the hall's doors when someone stopped us by calling my name. I turned my head in the stage's direction. There she was. Hotaru Imai.

"Who is she?" I heard Sharada's voice.

She was wearing black jeans and a black top but something about her look was different, I could see some lipstick and mascara on her face. And don't forget that her cheeks were more reddish. If she worked at the stage, should she have make-up? Maybe there was some special person.

"Who is she?" Sharada asked and looked at me. "Mikan, I asked you this question two times already. I know that you can answer."

"Her name is Hotaru Imai, um, that's all I know about her."

"Oh my God," her face got paler, "she can't be the Hotaru Imai, she can't be Natsume's cousin, right?"

"Well, the last fact I don't know, but her name is Hotaru Imai and she knows Natsume Hyuuga."

"_Uf,_" she breathed in the hall's air and smiled, "you should go there and talk with her, it was nice to meet you but it seems that I need to go to my class."

"Okay," I smiled at her, "bye besti."

"_Byeeee_, Mikan _Sakuraaaa_!" She hugged me and ran out the school's hall.

"That girl can run fast," I turned my head to see Hotaru, "are you feeling better from that bump?"

"Yes," I smiled at her, "what do you want from me?"

"We need to find out which class you're in."

"Oh," I rolled my eyes to glance at the stage, "and that's all?"

"Duh," Hotaru took out her dark _Samsung Omnia i900_ mobile phone to write a text message to someone.

After two minutes you could hear a beep.

_New message_

"Um, can we go?" I looked at Hotaru; she was trying to focus on the text message. Her thumb moved from left to right as she answered the message.

'Khem, will she give me a little attention?' I thought and sat down at the hall's floor. They had a red carpet all around the hall; at least my ass wouldn't be cold.

After ten minutes, Hotaru Imai finally stopped sending text messages.

"Stand up, phlegm."

"Hey, I'm not phlegm," her eyes looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Will you shut up?"

"Hey," I looked at her, "why are you so angry?"

"My best friends are going shopping with the guys," she started walking towards the doorway, "when I need to show you our school."

"Um," I swallowed down my saliva, "I'm sorry."

She didn't even turn her head to nod back or say something. Was she ignoring me?

I wanted to move this thought out of my head, I turned my head to the stage and saw a blond-haired girl, and she was talking with someone.

'Whoever she is, she must be very lucky to be part of the show.'

**oOo**

Were this school's hallways becoming larger by the second? Or was it just me? Well, right now I still couldn't explain it.

Hotaru wasn't talking with me at first but then, in the middle of one hallway, she asked me if I liked the concert.

I said yes.

She just nodded.

Our conversation was over.

God, can other conversations be beastly boring? Oh, right, once it was just like that.

When I was studying at Drebal High School, I was having a crush on one of my classmates.

When we were left alone at the cafeteria, I couldn't even say a word. I knew that my face was red, and I know he saw it because after that time he started to tease me.

Of course, my feelings for him disappeared really fast, in one week or so.

From that time I realized that my classmates' brains were the same size as monkey brains.

Our teachers described it as a part of boy's puberty. Us, girls, just said that they were idiots from birth.

Well, maybe after birth, they fell out of their baby beds and hit their pretty heads on the floor. But that's a different story.

I looked at Hotaru, she was one year older than me, and maybe she was having the same problem with her classmates.

"Um," my voice was in the same level as my grandfather's voice and this way I coughed, and she looked at me, "are you having idiots in your class too?"

Silence

Maybe I said something wrong.

Then, I heard some beautiful chuckles. Hotaru Imai was chuckling.

"Hell yeah, our teachers says that they were idiots from birth."

"Oh, our, well, my old school's teacher said that they were going through puberty, and that's why they were a bit weird."

"Our teacher said that last year, but this year he realized that they are idiots, and I bet almost every guy from my class have gotten over puberty, but some people says that puberty lasts till you're eighteen years."

"Oh my, I still have one year and two months to go."

"Nine months to go." She smiled at me and asked, "I hope that you're going to enjoy 3-B collective, I know nine, um, ten from them and those dudes and chicks are really friendly."

"I hope it too, um, why does Andrean High School add new students in October, not September?"

"We have a different system here from other schools, in June, July, August and September we have vacation.

"Wow, I love this school even more."

"But we are studying more and this way our school usually ends at 4.00 P.M., when others go home at 2 or 3 P.M."

"Ouch, that's not cool."

"Don't tell me, in the first semester it was annoying, but then I started to like this school's system."

"Hm," I thought and started to bite my lips, it was one habit from kindergarten, when I was stressing I bit my lips.

"Easy, you're going to taste blood soon if you keep biting your lips that hard."

"It's okay; I love to be a vampire." I smiled and she chuckled and stopped to walk. "We're here; I hope that you're going to remember the way back to the hall and different spots."

"As if," I snickered, Hotaru only smiled at me and turned towards the metallic doors, in the middle of those doors were two simple signs.

A number and a letter

They, together made a secret combination, in other words, they made the'3-B'

Hotaru slowly pulled down the metallic door's knob and soon we were in front of twenty two glances, well, twenty three.

"Miss Mikan Sakura, finally you're here," in front of me stood a guy with blond hair and _weird_ clothes.

"Mister Narumi is the theater club's president; he's going to be your class educator." Hotaru whispered it and turned her gaze to Narumi, "Yeah, I'm really sorry for being late, I couldn't find Mikan Sakura because she got lost in our school's hallways."

'Wow, she can lie very good." I thought and glanced at Mister Narumi, to my surprise, he was smiling.

"Its okay, Miss Hotaru Imai, I will forgive you."

"So, can I go?" Hotaru asked and looked at Narumi for an answer, "Sure, darling, you can go," he replied in a really sweet voice.

"Okay, bye Mikan, I hope that we're going to meet tomorrow in the lunch break." She waved her hand and ran out of the class.

Now it was me, a teacher and unknown people.

"Well, Mikan, maybe you're going to introduce yourself to your class?" Narumi asked and smiled at me.

"Um, sure," I was ready to continue but the doors interrupted me and all people's eyes turned away from me to meet a blond haired girl.

She was breathing really hard; I could see some sweat traveling down her forehead. Her cheeks were red but her skin was pale.

"I'm – so – sorry," she said between gasps.

"That's okay, Nonoko," the teacher smiled at her and put his palms on my shoulders, "this girl, Mikan Sakura, is a break and hip hop dancer, if you want to join our school's hip-hopers and b-dancers, then you can ask our great Nonoko."

I could see a slight blush on her face, "Um, hi, my name is Nonoko Ogasawara."

"Mikan Sakura," I smiled and clapped my hand to show how friendly I was, of course, my new classmates were watching me as if I was an alien from Mars.

Well, that was my habit, always looking weird.

This way I wasn't having lot friends. So what? I don't need them, and they don't need me. Wasn't I already telling you this thingy?

Mister Narumi squeezed my shoulders and I came back to reality.

In front of me stood the same beautiful creature. It seemed that she had come closer to me when I was analyzing why I didn't need more friends.

"Did you say anything?"

"Do you want to join the B-dancers?" She looked at me with her blue orbs. She looked like a nymph from the stories my mom was reading when I was five years old. Could nymphs be alive?

"Um," I muttered, when half of my mind was admiring that creature's beauty, "I think that I could give it a chance. Finally, I finished my sentence.

She only nodded and walked away from me, her blond hair was moving with every step she took.

"Nonoko Ogasawara is one of our school's cutest and friendliest girls, this way I admire her." Narumi whispered it in a really soft voice.

"You're right," I was still stunned by her charm and beauty; she was like an alive porcelain doll and her slim figure made her look even better.

"Okay then, Mikan Sakura, can you please continue your introduction?" Narumi removed his palms from my shoulders; somehow it gave me courage to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, I'm sixteen years old and I was studying at Drebal High School -" I was ready to continue but the classroom's silence stopped me. Everyone was looking, no, glaring at me.

'Did I say something wrong?' I thought as I repeated my introduction in my head. I said my name, how old I am and my last school.

No, I didn't say anything wrong, then why were they glaring at me?

I heard some whispers around the classroom.

"_Heh, Mimi, did you hear what she said?"_

"_Clearly, Melina, she was studying at Drebal High School, at least she realized that our school is better." _

"_Oh my god, was she studying at Drebal High School?"_

"_Yeah, the school for sluts and pimps, hard to believe that such a cute girl was studying at such a weird school."_

"_Um, so she is a slut?"_

"_Don't think so."_

I could feel how my cheeks started to burn; I will not deny that at my last school there were a lot of girls, who liked to be sluttish. But still, I felt embarrassed.

Mister Narumi started to clap his hands, "Isn't that great? At last we have one student in our class who comes from Drebal High School."

I could only smile; Mister Narumiwas definitely better then my old school's teachers. Even Miss Samantha was strict when boys from my class weren't listening to her.

"Okay, thanks for your introduction; now you can choose where you're going to sit." He smiled and showed me an empty seat right beside the window.

"Thank you," I said and walked to my seat, it was near the teacher's desk and right beside the window. I removed my black bag from my shoulder and put it on my desk.

I heard some snickers; they were coming from behind me. I gazed back and saw a group of girls. They were laughing, looking at me and pointing their index fingers at me.

'Another _Mean Girls_,' I smiled a naughty smile and looked at Narumi. He was saying something to a black haired girl. It seemed like it was something really important because he was talking really fast.

"And then you need to add herbs at the end to preserve the most flavors, with that you're going to make a perfect soup, darling."

Okay, maybe it wasn't that important, but still, now she's going to know how to make a perfect soup.

"Mister Narumi, when are this boring day going to end?" A guy, who was sitting one desk ahead me, asked.

"Ryan, don't worry, after two minutes it's going to-" Narumi couldn't finish the sentence because the bell rang.

"Well, I wish you a happy semester and please, don't break our school's rules this year."

"Okay, Narumi," everyone, expect me said in unison.

"You're free for this day; enjoy it because tomorrow you're going to start study again."

"Woo hoo," my new classmates shouted and ran away, expect one girl, she stopped beside my desk, turned her head and looked at me and said, "Welcome to Andrean High School, I hope that you're going to enjoy your time here, you can call me Mimi, bye."

And then she ran away, I couldn't even say 'thank you' to her.

"Mikan," Narumi spoke, "do you want to know your schedule for tomorrow?"

I nodded and he took a paper and wrote down my lesson's schedule. He was scribbling and scribbling, I hoped that I wouldn't have a lot of lessons tomorrow because then my backpack would be really heavy.

Narumi smiled and gave me the paper. I scanned it and found only six lessons.

_Math (Algebra) with Serenity Molan_

_Biology with Andon Philion_

_Music with Elizabeth Ritchens_

_Chemistry with Eva Gronberg _

_Art with Dan Karion_

_Math (Geometry) with Serenity Molan_

I hope that Serenity Molan wouldn't be like Mrs. Gringer, she was the devil, walking in woman shoes and clothes, and maybe the way her breasts were as big as basketball balls.

Of course, they weren't real. Mrs. Gringer was a fan of Plastic Surgery; this way she loved to have operations to put in some bigger breast implants and make _botox_ injections.

"Is there something wrong with your schedule, Sakura?" Narumi's voice returned me to the reality, just then I realized that I had been watching the paper all the time, focusing on my new school's subjects.

"No, no, no." I tried to smile and a slight blush crept onto my face, and I saw how Mister Narumi's face brightened.

"Don't be shy, Mikan Sakura, if there's something you don't like, then tell me about it."

"No, everything is fine with my new school's schedule; I just wanted to ask if Serenity Molan is a sweet or strict teacher?"

"She's a sweet teacher toward good students and a strict teacher to bad students. Every teacher is like that on our school, Sakura; all you need to do is choose what kind of student you're going to be; bad or good." He looked at his wristwatch and sighed, "Well then, that's all I wanted to say to you, you're going to get your new semester books on Friday, till that time you will need to buy some note books, got it?"

"Yes, Mister Narumi," I smiled at him and took my black bag from my desk.

"Call me Narumi, Miss Mikan."

"Then call me Mikan, Narumi." I smiled at him and walked closer to the teacher's desk.

"But I have only one question, why Bloody Lovers are so popular?" I asked and he only smiled, "Because they can make girls scream and faint, and because of this all of the Bloody Lover's band members are the teachers' favorite students. Class 4- B is a really sweet and nice class; if you were only one year older then you would know what I'm talking about right now."

"If I had been born a few months earlier, then I would go in class 4-B."

"But look at the bright side, you will find more friends in this class, and maybe someone from class 4-B"

"You're right," I smiled at my teacher, "um, are you the drama class teacher too?"

"Yup, and I would be really if I'd see you there."

"Okay, I will try to visit the first lesson."

"And the others too, a lot of people from class 4-B goes to my drama class too."

"Is Hotaru Imai going there too?"

"Yup, as I said, almost everyone from 4-B comes to my drama class." He smiled and looked at his Swatch wristwatch again.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked at the clock; it was put upside the doors.

"I'm having a really important meeting with the other teachers in half an hour, so, it would be a lot better if we stop our conversation right here." He smiled at me and I understood that it was time for me to go to the principal's office.

I started to move closer to the doors when Narumi looked at me and said, "Mikan Sakura, be careful, don't get on the bad student list, then your school life is going to be harder then to the students who are on the good list."

"Don't worry; I won't be in that list." And with that I opened and closed the class' doors.

I was gazing at the white doors for some seconds, then I turned around to go away, but something stopped me.

"Hi, Cinderella," I was afraid to turn around, no, he shouldn't be here, he should be at his home or hanging out with his friends, not here at school, "long time since we've met, right?"

"Yeah, we haven't met for more then 15 hours." I tried to sound cool, but I still couldn't mutter more words.

"Why don't you turn around? Then I would feel more comfortable because I don't like to talk with people's spines."

"Okay," I turned around to see him, my charming prince, he was standing right in front of me, smiling like an idiot but somehow I didn't feel the urge to laugh, I felt the urge to get down on one knee and say, 'I like you idiot, can't you see it?' but no, I couldn't do it and I will never do it.

"So, why didn't you tell me that you're going to study at Andrean High School?"

"My grandmother surprised me with 'the news' about my new school."

"Hn, then welcome to Andrean High School, it's nice to see you here."

"Thanks." I tried not to blush but I think that I failed.

"You know that your face is really red, maybe you're sick." He leaned closer to me and laid his forehead against mine.

_Ba-thump, Ba- thump, Ba- thump, Ba- thump_

I felt how everything inside me started to dance 'the happy dance', I wanted to jump up and down, to roll on the floor and to fly away from this school with Koko Yume.

"No, you aren't sick, so, there must be another reason that you're red, but which one is it?" He asked himself and smiled at me.

'The reason is you.'

Someone in the hallway opened some class's doors. I could only hear footsteps that were coming our way.

Koko moved away from me and my heartbeat got slower and slower.

'Please, God, give me some proof if you hate me.' I thought and looked at that person who was coming toward us.

His _Nike _snickers were being dragged along the hallway's floor. His jeans were black, on his t-shirt was printed some dude, at the left side of his T-shirt were the words: 'Show me tha money', in his ears was a pair of earphones and he was wearing a black cap and sunglasses.

'Sunglasses in October, really good pick.' I wanted to smile a naughty smile. God, I felt so evil just looking at that guy. I wanted to smash his sunglasses on the floor and rip his black cap.

And I wanted to break his _MP4_ or _Ipod_, whatever he was listening.

I glanced at Koko; he was smiling at the guy and started to walk closer to him.

They shook hands, which mean one thing, they were friends and everything between them was fine.

'Who could it be?' I thought and took a closer peek at that guy. Somehow, I had a feeling that I knew him.

And then like a reflex, he looked at me with his black sunglasses, as if scanning me.

I was looking at him with a 'so-what?' look and he threw a smirk at me. Ugh, he reminded me about that Nat- Nat, um, yeah, he reminded me of Nat, that jerk and gay.

He took out his earphone and started to say something. I couldn't hear what he said but I could her Koko very well.

He said something.

"No, no, _nooo _way _mahn_." Koko answered and laughed.

Now he said something with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm going to call her tonight."

I didn't have any ideas about what they were talking about, but the word 'her' somehow made me sick. Koko didn't have a girlfriend, right?

No, I couldn't stand here like that and watch how they were making guy-guy talk. I hated to be left alone like a nerd. This way I never talked to guys for more then ten minutes, after ten minutes they would start saying some stupid things or start talk with their pals. They forget about you as they do with their ex-girlfriends. How stupid, right?

I sighed and fixed my black _Urban Expressions Galliera Tote_. My mother bought it in Paris; she told me that it was the most popular bag at the shop. Too bad that she couldn't find some bag pins with hearts or silly texts to decorate my black _Tote_.

"Hey, come here!" I heard Koko's voice and automatically started to walk towards him and his friend.

"You can go home." He said simply and coolly, but I felt like an arrow pierced my heart.

That's okay, Mikan. He's with his pal and he doesn't want to look weird, talking with a girl who isn't his girlfriend, not paying attention to his friend.

I smiled and nodded but a husky voice suddenly disturbed me.

"Auch, Koko, why are you a heart breaker?"

"I'm not, I just wanted to tell her because maybe she's going to get bored standing there all the time."

"I won't, Koko." I smiled at him, but his face didn't show any other emotions.

"Don't worry, he's moody today." The guy removed his sunglasses to show his crimson eyes.

Wait, no one can have crimson eyes expect…

"YOU!" I almost shouted it.

"It took really long time for you to realize," Natsume smirked and put his hand around my shoulders.

"Hey, hand off!" His smirk grew wider but he removed his hand from my shoulders. I breathed in and out to hide my anger.

'That jerk, God, why did you make such a cold hearted person?'

"Natsume, stop being so mean to that poor girl." A sweet and lovely voice came behind me.

"I'm not being mean, Luna." His eyes were gazing at the person who was standing behind me.

"Well, you were mean towards Cinderella." Koko spoke and a blush crept on my face, why was he calling me Cinderella?

"Who's a Cinderella here?" The sweet and cute voice asked.

"She," Koko aired his index finger toward me, "my little Cinderella."

I felt how my cheeks were burning. I wanted to yelp and scream. He said that I was _his_ little Cinderella.

My world started spinning and I felt how my body heat was raising. What was happening to me?

"I need to go, bye." I said and turned around to run away. In front of me I saw a blond haired girl with a nice figure. Her hair was curled. She was smiling at me.

I didn't mutter any word and she just said, "Bye." I only nodded.

"Bye Cinderella." I heard Koko say.

I smiled and ran away. On my way I passed two teachers, they were around fifty years old. They looked angry and said something like - "Kids nowadays hit puberty too fast."

The girl's bathroom wasn't far away. At last Hotaru said where it was located.

When I reached it, I saw the _Mean Girls_ again. They were making gossips about somebody. Poor person, I really felt pity for it.

"… yeah, totally, her name sounds so stupid."

"_Aga_, she said it with such a French accent that it made me crack up."

"It's hard to believe that she's Ruka's childhood friend."

"Where did you get that information from?"

"Girl, go to AHS homepage, then click at school activities, at that page click at bands, there you're going to see _Bloody Lover's_ name, click on them. In the next page you're going to see on the left side, with black colored font, words. Click on the Bio section, there you're going to see their biography."

"Wow, you know it so well."

"_Daa_, I'm their official fan and Ruka's fan girl, _kyaaa,_ he's so _hootttt._"

"Ehem, unknown girl in our zone," all _Mean Girl_ heads turned towards me, "and guess what, it's our new classmate."

"Oh, hi darling," The blond haired girl, who seemed like the clique's leader, smiled at me and soon asked, "what do you want?"

I didn't say anything, just walked to one of bathroom's sinks.

Their eyes were still gazing at me. I wouldn't be surprised if back in the hallway I would find a hole in my T-Shirt.

"Will you stop looking at me?" I asked them, not turning my eyes from my hands.

I heard some gasps and whispers.

"And stop whispering when I'm here, that's not nice." I said and smiled at their confused looks.

God, I loved to make people confused. All those cool people started to look normal. At those times nerds were in the same level as the cool people.

"Okay, I will go now, you can start the stupid gossip again, bye, I hope to see you all in algebra, first lesson, don't forget it." I said and stumped out of the girl's bathroom.

After closing the door, I walked away to the principal office, on my way I heard someone shouting the word "Bitch" behind me. I smirked and continued walking.

**oOo**

**End of Chapter**

**oOo**

~**LCG****  
**


	5. oOo Chapter Five oOo

**oOo  
**

**Unpredictable Life**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own GA manga and anime, or songs which are in this fic. I only own my characters.

**oOo**

**Chapter Five**

**oOo**

The music was banging out the radio, making the mirrors shake. The music volume was in the limit but nobody cared about it.

In the middle of the hall was a girl around sixteen years, she was dancing because the closest Hip-Hop event was coming. She was one of Andrean High School's students, almost classified as Miss Popularity.

But, thanks to one person, this place was taken away from her.

"Nonoko, I think it's time to stop, you're dancing five minutes in nonstop already." Sumire Shoda said as she looked at her clock. One thirty five, yes, the minutes in their school were flying really fast.

"Just give me another three minutes, Sum," Nonoko smiled at Sumire and started dancing another combination from their newest dance.

Sumire only nodded and watched the show, feeling little jealous. To truth, she had always hated Nonoko. Nonoko was always the drama queen, the prima, when Sumire was in the second place.

Biting her lower lip, she clutched her fingers in teacher's desk till they become white. Right now they were practicing in the sport's hall.

The melody 'Sugar' interrupted Nonoko from making a moonlight walk.

"Shit," she cursed. "Who the heck is calling, Sum?"

"One _momento_," Sumire said and stood up from teacher's chair. She went closer to Nonoko's pink bag and zipped it open. Inside the bag was a cell phone which was ringing in nonstop.

"Hello Koko," Sumire giggled as she answered. "Long time haven't talked, right?"

"Sumire, can you give the phone to Nonoko?" Koko groaned, after her speech.

"Sure, sugar." she smiled, hearing another groan from Koko. As she took her eyes away from the ground, she saw that Nonoko was really close, showing her the face of stop-flirting-with-my-boyfriend/your-ex-boyfriend. Sumire gave up and gave it to her.

"Hello baby," Nonoko singed in her mobile phone. "How are you?"

"Someone, please kill me." Sumire snored.

"Shut up, Sumire." Nonoko said to Sumire and started to blab with Koko. Sumire took her bag and kissed Nonoko on the left cheek before saying 'bye-bye'. Then, like a swam, she gracefully swam out the hall.

Now, who's the drama queen here?

**oOo**

"Ah, finally, Mikan, dear, you're here." My grandmother smiled at me as I walked in the principal's office.

"Did you like the show, dear?" Mrs. Helga, my new school's principal asked, giving me a plate of cookies as I sat on the free chair.

"Yes, I loved it and no, thanks but I'm not hungry." I smiled at her and she returned the smile back.

"Did Hotaru show you the school's campus?" She asked, as she sat back at her seat.

"Yes, she showed." I smiled and looked at my grandmother, "Grandma, can we go home now? The students are gone now."

"Oh right," she smiled at me and turned to smile at Mrs. Helga, "Well, we should go now, it was nice to talk with you."

"The same goes to me, Mrs. Sakura." Mrs. Helga smiled at my grandma and looked at me, "And don't forget that our school starts at eight fifteen in the morning, _hehe_, not in the night."

"_Yes_, Miss Helga," I smiled at her and stood up from my seat, the same did my grandmother and grandfather. We slowly walked to the doors.

"Visit me as you have any problems, Mikan, but you can visit Mrs. Narumi too, it's your personal choice." Helga said before I nodded and closed the principal's doors.

I turned around and looked at my grandmother. She looked into my eyes with careful and tender gaze, "Did you already meet someone?"

"_Yep_, grandmother," I smiled, "I met some people."

"That's good to hear, you know that we wish you all the best, Mikan, but please, be careful choosing friends because Miss Helga said that here studies really much children, who have been caught by police being drunk while driving the car or bike, selling drugs and partying at some parties too loud. You know that we don't want to see you between these people."

"Yes, grandmother, I promise that I won't talk with those people."

C'mon, why my grandmother doesn't trust me?

**oOo**

I dropped my _Tote_ on grandfather's car's backseat. My grandmother turned the radio on and started to listen to news. She didn't care that the TV News told the same information over and over again.

"Hello and welcome at our Monday show, right now we are discussing how to stop the inflation in our country-"

I put my mobile phone earphones and turned in the European Hit Radio, they were airing listeners Top 5. As I could hear, the fifth place went to 'Decode'; the fourth went to 'Broken String', the third to 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa, right now it was sounding.

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

I hated this song. I know that you would hate it too if you heard it every day. _Every damn day. _

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

The stupid voices repeated the same lines again and the song was ended, I thanked Lady GaGa for not making another _'cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin, I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning'_ part.

Gosh, I was even remembered that stupid song's lines.

"Now, the second Alice Hiton's favorite song is – Love Story by Taylor Swift."

I closed my eyes and listened to the calm melody because this was my favorite right now. This song should have got the first place not the second.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

I sang along it, not caring how loud I was. Of course, I heard how my grandmother said, "Darling, can you hear how powerful our grandchild's voice is, should we send her to Andrean High School's choir?"

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes_

'When will my Romeo come?' I sighed, knowing that almost billion of girls in the same time thought the same. 'Maybe he's the Prince?'

_Romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels  
This love is difficult, but its so real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby just say yes,_

_Oh, oh…_

"Mikan, do you want to go to a choir?" grandmother asked, smiling at me.

"Maybe," I said, "can you give a candy?" I asked, knowing that my grandfather had a lot of candies in the magic bag that was being located in one of car's drawers.

"Yes, darling," My grandmother said and opened the magical drawer. She took the bag out and I saw how grandfather glance at it. I looked at the bag and I swear that I could see a halo above it.

"Hello, now it's time for the number one song, and it's Flo Rida Ft. Wynter – Sugar."

I took a hard candy with apple flavor in it.

_Da double dee double di (x7)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)_

I heard how one of grandfather's car doors opened or closed.

_I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

I smiled, remembering the song 'Blue'.

_Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin Gram I A.  
Im a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior; Im into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, thats good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, youre givin me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush._

'Too perverted, ' I smiled and clicked the Radio off. I removed my earphones to see that we were really nerly my grandparent's house. Just now I realized that we stopped at _Rimi _supermarket when I was listening to one song.

My grandmother looked at me and smiled, "Ah, finally you're out of your song world."

And just now a blush creept on my cheeks, 'She heared how lame I was singing.'

The car stopped and I looked out the window, we were already in front of my grandparent's house. I opened the car door's and jumped out.

"Grandma, can you give me door keys?"

"Sure, sweetie," my grandmother smiled at me and gave me the keys from her little red bag.

"Sank you," I smiled and ran to the doors.

Before opening them, I looked at our neighbor house. It seemed that no one was there. Suddenly a scene of me and that guy flashed at my mind. He asked what shampoo I was using. Just now I realized that every our conversation was pretty lame. C'mon, I have never talked to a gay.

Speaking of gays, secretly I have wanted to have a gay as my classmate or even a friend. It clearly would be something new to me.

"Mikan, why are you not opening the door?" I heard my grandmother's lovely voice.

"Ah, sorry, I was thinking of something," I turned around and smiled at my grandmother, "and just now I realized that I don't know which key I should put in which lock."

"Give me the keys, darling, I will teach you," she smiled and took the keys from me. She put the silver key in the first lock, which was under door knob and the shinny key she put in the second lock, which was above the door knob.

_Klick Klack_

The door was open. It was really amazing how people could get in the house with only two keys, two little, shinny keys.

"What do you want for dinner, darling?" My grandmother asked, undressing her body from her coat.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry. Grandmother, do you have clean notebooks?" She smiled at me and nodded.

'Great, I don't have to visit the closest supermarket.' I thought and smiled.

"Grandmother, I'm going upstairs, if you need me then just call." I said and ran up the stairs. I went inside my room and turned in my laptop.

Opening YM, I saw that I have got 3 new messages.

'What tha heck?' I thought remembering that I have never got more than 2 messages.

The firs one was a commercial. The next one was from Anna.

_What the hell?_

_Is this a joke? If it is, then stop play your stupid games, darling, and come back to school. We miss you, our gang misses you. _

I almost laughed. Anna's gang had two members, the first one was she and the second one was me.

_And if it isn't a joke, then I don't know what to say. Darling, with your short message I couldn't understand anything. And don't give me those' loves and hugs', you know that I hate them. I will be waiting. _

_Anna._

I clicked on the next message.

_I'm still waiting…_

_Anna._

I sighed and clicked on the button 'reply'.

_Hi Anna, today I was at my new school, there studies really talented kids, I must admit. AND NO, MY MESSAGE WASN'T A JOKE. Now I'm official Andrean High School's student. My grandmother gave me a big surprise when I arrived from my dance lesson yesterday. She had approved with my mom that I should study in a new school without my permission because, you see,' Andrean High School is still closer to my house, than Drebal High School.' I so wanted to puke after these words. =D_

_What does our teacher says about me, being missing?_

_With no hugs and kisses, _

_Mikan._

I send her the message and after five or six minutes I got her reply.

_Your mother has taken out your documents. Your grandmother probably did it _

_Ahm, is there hot guys? Rofl, I don't know what to write. I'm too shocked._

_Anna._

I giggled and replied.

_You have no idea how hot they are, seriously, too bad that half of them are gays. Yuck! xD My neighbor is a gay too. He said it directly to me. Can you believe it?_

Soon I get her reply.

_Well, I would like to have a friend who's a gay. Wouldn't you like it too?_

I stared at my laptop. Would I like to have a friend who's a gay? A guy who would love to go shopping with me, cry at drama movies and Titanic? Hell yeah, I would love to. But could I be friends with my neighbor?

_I don't know Anna, I really don't know._

I looked into my laptop's clock. Gosh, has twenty minutes passed that quickly?

_I need to go dear, bye. _

_Mikan. _

I log off the YM and went into YouTube. I haven't watched my profile in a while. As I logged in with nickname **anmikiha **(I made it up with Anna), I saw that I have got 20 new messages.

'Wow,' I thought and grinned, 'That's a lot.'

Some of them were from my YouTube family, and others were from different users, who I didn't know.

A user, whose nickname was ColdAsStonx send me a friend invite and a message.

_Yo, what's up?_

The question was really simple? Why it was so hard to reply to it?

At first I write '_Yo,'_ and then I deleted it. After that I write '_Fine, niga!' _and then again I deleted it. It was really hard to act like a cool and spicy girl.

'Fuck the coolness, I will show him how simple I am."

_Hi, I'm fine, how about you?_

And I sent it. There, it's done now. No need to panic. But why the heck I wanted to turn the time back to 6:45 P.M? Wait, was it already that late?

And as an arrow, I closed YouTube window and turned off my laptop. Ready to leave my room, I notice that the neighbor window, which was in front of my window, was brightly. There I notice some movements and a shirtless guy.

My eyes waded up and I ran out the room. That was too much for my poor little virgin eyes.

And as I was in the middle of staircase, I realized who that guy was. It was him, the gay. And with that I tripped over a step and felt down the stairs.

_Bum-Bum-Bum… Ouch!_

"Mikan," I heard my grandmother's voice, "Are you okay?"

"Everything is fine, I guess," I said in a thrilled voice, knowing that I saw a shirtless guy for the first time. Well, let's not count the beach and swimming pools.

"Thanks God," my grandmother smiled and asked, "Do you want to have a vanilla ice cream?"

After a while, when I was eating my ice cream porcine in the kitchen, I realized another thing. That guy's window is in front of mine. I felt how my cheeks reddened.

"Mikan, are you shocked after the fall?" My grandfather asked, who just returned from his TV news marathon.

"I think," I smiled at my grandfather and took another spoon of my ice cram.

"Grandpa, almost ten minutes back I just saw almost naked guy at the window in front of mine, what should I do now?"

Of course, there's no way I'm going to say that to him.

This way I just smiled and answered at his questions with 'yes' or 'no'. You would say that our conversation was really awkward. I never could communicate with old people. I couldn't understand why.

Grandmother came into the kitchen with a plastic bag in her left hand. She explained me that those were the notebooks which I needed at the new school, thinking of tomorrow made my stomach hurt.

I tried to ignore it, so I drank a glass of apple juice.

After ten minutes, I could feel how my eyelashes started to get tired.

"I'm going sleep," I said and gave my grandmother and grandfather a kiss on their left cheeks.

"Sure, sleep well, darling." My grandmother said and gave me the plastic bag. "Oh, your new backpack is in your wardrobe."

"Thanks," I smiled and ran up the stairs. As I opened my room door, an opened neighbor window greeted me.

'Great,' I thought and stepped toward my window to close the curtains.

_Em, hello, girls need a private space too._

As I found my backpack, which was from _Nike_, my new notebooks and pencil case, it was already quarter past ten.

'Great, time sure flies fast,' I thought, zipping close my backpack. The notebooks were putted in the backpack with pencil case.

After brushing my teeth and washing my hair, I dried my hairs with hairdryer. When they were dry enough, I manicured my hand's fingers nails.

Then, after ten minutes, I felt on my bed and covered myself with the yellow blanket. Soon, I drifted into sleep.

**oOo**

**~LCG**


	6. oOo Chapter Six oOo

**oOo**

**Unpredictable Life**

**oOo**

**Chapter Six**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer- **Naaf, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**oOo**

I yawned and stretched, as my alarm clock waked me up. It was almost seven in the morning.

After a lazy get up, bed making, teeth brushing and shower taking, I was inside the kitchen, eating chocolate cereals with milk.

"How you slept, dear?" Grandmother asked, drinking her cup of hot coffee.

"Good, how were you sleeping?"

"Horrible, I could hear almost everything our neighbors were doing." Grandmother said and sighed. "And I still haven't waked up. Oh well, _True Blood_ is going to wake me up." She giggled and took the cookie plate to guest room.

"She's going to have another marathon of her favorite TV shows?" I asked to grandfather and he only smiled.

"Don't you know your grandmother? She's probably going to call to all her friends all day after the first episode she will see."

I laughed and finished my breakfast. As I took my backpack from the second floor and turned my radio out, a weird noise from the outside come. I opened the curtains and saw a bike in black color.

'Oh my gosh, I so want to have one like that.' I thought and smiled, seeing how a girl come outside our neighbor house and practically jumped on the rider. A kiss here, a kiss there and she were already on the bike.

'Give a penny, that she's even younger than me.' I thought and walked away from the window.

Running down the stairs, I saw how my grandfather was already waiting me.

"Hurry up, Mikan. We only have twenty minutes till your first lesson."

"Yes, grandfather. I'm already ready." I said, putting on my red shoes on my feet which were painted white skulls and crossed bones.

"Bye, Mikan. Greet Mrs. Helga from me." Grandmother yelled from the guest room.

I only nodded and ran out my instant house. A few modern cars passed by the house. Some of them were driving on my new school's way.

Grandfather putted the signalizing off and I could jump inside our little car.

"Plug in the seatbelts." That was his first command.

"Turn in the radio."

"Turn to your favorite radio station."

"Let's roll."

You could say that my grandfather was crazy but trust me; there was no one cooler than him.

As we ride, LadyGaga with her song 'Love Game' was molesting poor disco stick. I hated LadyGaga very much. She was some kind a fake Barbie Doll with white hair.

After ten minutes we were in front of the beautiful arch, which invited students into school territory, also known as jail.

"You won't park inside school's parking lot?" I asked, rising my left eyebrow at my grandfather. It was really rare to see grandfather acting like that.

"I don't want to make your popularity in this school be worse." He smiled at me that smile, which fathers usually gave their kids, when they started to walk, talk normal, and ride with bicycle. The smile which I missed getting from my father.

"Aw, thanks, grandfather." I smiled and wished him to have a great day in his job.

After stepping outside the warm car, I come inside the cold October's outsets wind. Only five teenagers in my age went into school together with me. I fallowed them like a black sheep. Soon, I found out that I was inside the cloakroom.

Remembering my class letter and number, I found out a special hooks for my classmates blazers. When I took off my blazer, a green T-shirt with a text 'nature' greeted everyone, who where looking at me.

Swinging my _Nike_ backpack on my shoulders, I walked outside the cloakroom with a special pendent from my hook inside my jean pocket. Walking up the staircase, I met some new students, who just arrived.

"Hey, Nonoko, wait for me." I turned my head to the left to see my new classmate running away from some dark haired girl.

'Hm, this school is strange.' I thought and took a little turning to go up to the second floor staircase. In the second floor I met my first problem. I didn't know where the Math class was located.

"Hey, move out the way." Deep voice said behind me, I turned around to look at the voice's owner. He had crystal blue eyes and a little smirk on his lips. The black hairs with blond bangs were matching together perfectly.

"Ehm, can you help me?" it was the first normal sentence that come into my mind.

His smirk turned into a smile and he nodded. After explaining my little problem, he gave me the right direction to the math class and after five minutes I was in front of my first classroom.

As I opened the doors, the first person that I met was the blond girl from earlier. She was sitting in the nearest chair to the doors. She smiled at me and blew a bubble from her pink bubble gum.

"You must be Mikan Sakura." A young girl, around her twenties said and wrote something in our class journal. "Hello, my name is Samantha and I'm going to lecture you the awesome things in math. Please, take a seat."

I sat behind Nonoko. Even from here I could smell her cologne. It smelt so damn good.

"Hello, Nature."

I turned my head to the left to meet a blond haired girl with blue eyes. She had over done the make up, making her eyes seem too dark and blue. I could dare that I have seen her somewhere earlier.

"Do I know you?" I asked her and in return, she started to giggle.

"Well, we haven't talked but I have seen you with Kokoro." She smiled and suddenly I remembered her. She was with us, when Kokoro called me a princess. A blush crept on my cheeks and I smiled shyly.

"Ow, you look so cute when you blush." She started to giggle and looked at Nonoko. "Don't you think the same, Nono?"

"No," she said and took out her mobile phone from her bag.

"Aw, that was cold. Anyways, my name is Luna, which you probably have forgotten." Luna laughed and smiled at me. "Okay, need to go for few minutes. Need to see Ruka with his new hair color." She told me and ran outside.

Why was she telling me all of those stuffs?

"She's weird." I said and sighed. "Are all people here as weird as she is?"

"Yes," Nonoko turned around and smiled at me. "I'm afraid that almost everyone in this school is a bit weird."

"Gee, thanks." I said and smiled back at Nonoko.

"You're welcome." She said and turned around.

After the first bell, my first lesson in my new school started. Sadly, it was math. I hated this lesson with all my heart. Okay, maybe I liked it. It wasn't as hard as chemistry or physics.

After the ending bell next lessons went into a blur. The same went to the lunch break. I couldn't find a seat in cafeteria so I needed to eat outside were ate only _outsiders_.

"Oh, lookie here, isn't this girl miss-smart-newbie?" Giggles come behind me. I turned around to see the same _Mean Girls_ from yesterday. "What are you going to teach us today, _newbie_?"

"Nothing, your blond brains won't understand the newest theme." I said, looking in their pretty faces. They all have ugly grins on their pink, red and even purple lips. After my words their grins turned into scowls.

"Not in the mood to teach us something idiotic?" The leader asked and her groupies laughed along.

"You're correct. I don't want to waste my time teaching something to such an idiots like you, so, can you be so nice and leave me alone?"

Their eyes turned as big as snowballs and their mouths made a big O. Only the leaders face turned from pale to red. "You little bitch, how can you call us idiots?"

'Whoops.' I thought and, with my backpack, ran away from them. Some teachers were yelling to stop running. I didn't listen to them and ran further. When I ran inside the school building, a very familiar gang came into my way.

"Move out the way." I yelled before hearing Mean Girl yells coming from school entrance.

The gang practically jumped out of the way and I could freely run past them. But, of course, I needed to be stopped by an arm, which belonged to Hotaru Imai.

"What are you doing, idiot?" She asked me, not breaking our eye contact.

"I'm running away from some crazy girls, who are really mad at me right now." I laughed, only to get lightly slapped by Hotaru.

"Idiot, I told you not to get in any trouble, you're even worse than Hyuuga." She said and looked at the guy, who told me direction to class this morning. "Ruka, can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Hide this girl somewhere." Hotaru practically threw me into Ruka. "And fast."

And then I was being dragged to somewhere.

**oOo**

_**GUY'S CHANGING ROOM**_

I have seen in movies how girls got locked in guy's changing room. I have never been locked in guy's changing room. Edit. Today was the first time when I was locked in guy's changing room. And to tell the truth, it looked the same as girl's changing room. There was nothing special to scream about.

The clock on the wall was ticking in nonstop. My partners were sitting on benches, when I needed to sit on the cold floor, in the corner of the darkest side.

"Hey, guys, are you sure I can't go out now?" I asked to Ruka and Ki-something, who were being very quiet.

"No," said Ki-something and put back his _Ipod_ ear phones in his ears.

'What a jerk.' I thought, sighing loud.

"Can someone stab me, please?" No one heard my little question. I felt ignored. I could bet that every girl from this school wanted to be locked with these two boys.

Why I felt bored with them? I had no idea.

After ten minutes a ring to another lesson rang. It was my first skipped lesson in the first school's day

"Hey, c'mon, let me out! I will get scolded if I skip my first day in this school."

"Your second, sweetie, yesterday was the first one." The annoying guy said, correcting my mistake. I glared at him and he grinned back at me.

'Oh, how much I want to slap him.'

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came into my mind.

"Hey, I want to pee." I said, resting the urge to laugh at their faces. 'Brilliant, Mikan, only outside the changing room are the toilets.'

"Eh, Imai will kill me for this, but oh well… I'm already dead from last year." The annoying guy said, unlocking the door and letting me outside.

When I walked out, I saw a paper attached to the door.

_Changing room closed for few hours. Don't try to open or else…_

_Regards, Hotaru Imai _

"Hah, look, Ruka, what your girlfriend add to the doors." I heard the annoying guy's voice before I stepped into the PE's lesson for upper classmates. I scanned the hall for familiar face and was surprised to see Hotaru dribbling basketball ball with her two other friends.

I looked at them for few minutes and slowly walked to the hall's exit. Before I walked out, a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Why are you here?"

I didn't want to see him so I ignored him and walked further.

"Don't ignore me, kid."

I walked further until he grabbed me by my left wrist. He spun me around and crimson eyes meted with pair of hazel eyes.

"What do you need, neighbor?" I asked, averting my gaze from his eyes. Why God made them so hypnotic?

"Can't we talk normal for once?"

"No," I said, looking past him. "I can't find the reason to talk with you normal."

"What the hell?" he asked and squeezed my wrist.

"Diddo. Now, if you could be so sweet, please, let me go."

"You're so annoying."

"And you're such an asshole."

"We sure have sweet neighbor relationships, right?"

"We don't have any relationships." I said, glaring at him. "And we will never have, stop trying to make some."

He smirked and unexpectedly leaned toward me, making our faces being only few inches away.

"Who said that I want to make any relationships with you?" he asked, almost brushing his lips against mine. It made me blush and seeing my reaction, he smirked and pinched my cheek before he left my wrist away.

I didn't look into his face and ran away from the hall. When I was out of the hall, I sat down on the chair, which was put beside nurse's room.

I closed my eyes and took few deep breaths. The fuzzy feeling in my stomach slowly faded away. I still felt my cheek burning.

Damn, for a gay Natsume Hyuuga was tooo good and hot.

But his last words hurt me a lot.

**oOo**

As I walked on second floors lightly hallway, I saw him.

He was looking at my classmate. No, he was staring at her as she spoke. He was pressed against the wall by Nonoko.

"Why you always flirt with the newbie from my class?"

"Who told you it?"

"Luna."

He pressed his hands against Nonoko's cheeks and said, "You know that you're the only one for me."

I turned around and walked away from them.

He was taken.

Fairytale was ended.

**oOo**

**~ LCG**


	7. oOo Chapter Seven oOo

**oOo**

**Unpredictable Life**

**oOo**

**Chapter Seven**

**oOo**

I strolled around Andrean Park, which was beside my school. I held a package from McDonald's. The sweet smell from the package filled my nose trills every time the cold autumns wind blew on the package.

When I found a nice bench, which wasn't colored with graffiti or serve nasty courses, I sat down on it and ate my Double Cheeseburger, potatoes Fri and drank medium size Fanta. I was in euphoria, eating dinner.

Eating took off my stress.

And lately I was full of stress. And no, it wasn't the fault of exams. I got stress from people, who were studying at my new school.

I sighed, thinking about the past few days. 'Gees, I have been here for five days and I already have enemies.'

In school I tried to ignore my neighbor, my dream prince and Hotaru. In fact, I tried to ignore everyone expect the teachers.

Katy Perry's voice interrupted my thoughts. I opened my backpack and took out my mobile. Anna was calling.

"Hello."

"Hey, sweetie." I smiled, hearing Anna's gently voice. "I was sitting in the bus and thinking about you."

"Wow, I'm honored." I smiled, looking around the park from the bench.

"Sure you are, now, listen, sexy biatch." I laughed, hearing Anna's bitchy fake tone. "What would you say if we spend this Friday together?"

"You mean, like a sleepover?"

"Well, duh. I'm not in the mood for parties."

"Anna, you know, I hate parties." I whined, taking a slip of my Fanta.

"And I know it, this way we're not going to a party today, even thought Richard is making one, super big party at his house." Anna said dreamy.

"And I thought you were over Richard."

"I'm over him, my body isn't."

"Your body or your heart isn't over him, Anna?"

"Both."

"Which shows that you still like him."

"Whatever. You know, I hate how logical you are." Anna said, brushing something into the background.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My dog."

"Ah," I smiled, remembering Spunky. Little dog, who was three years old. He was a big pervert because he liked to fuck Anna's teddy bears.

"So, you're coming today or not?"

"I will ask my grandma." I said and took another slip of my Fanta.

"Ah, right. You parents are still in Germany?"

"Yeah, for two months I will need to stick with my grandparents."

"Well, look at the bright side, your parents will be there for your seventeenth birthday."

"Yeah, well, okay, till later."

"Bye." she hanged up and I flipped close my phone. I looked at the phone's display and sighed. It was almost three o'clock.

After finishing my dinner, I dropped it in the nearest trash bin and walked around the park again. Looking at strangers made me feel a bit better. The fact, that I wasn't the only loner made me feel great.

"You know, I don't care about the stupid competition. Go and make a duet with someone else." A brunette yelled into her mobile phone, passing me. She seemed somewhere to be seen. "No, no, no. I'm taking a big break from singing too. They saw us at the opening ceremony, so, we can take a break f-" As our eyes met, she stopped walking, slowly hanged up her mobile and stared at me.

I looked at her, being dumbfounded in those green eyes. A smile showed on her lips as she looked at me for a longer time.

"Do I know you?" I asked her, which made her laugh.

"I have no idea, but I know you, for sure. Alas, you must be Mikan Sakura, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Mikan Sakura."

"What a pleasure to finally meet you." her smile grew wider, "I have heard so much of you."

"Heh, I hope that they aren't rumors."

"I hope too." she smiled again.

"What's your name?"

Now, in her green eyes I saw some sparks, "My name is Sumire Shoda. But friends call me Sum."

"Nice to meet you, Sumire."

"Say Sum, darling, I have a great feeling that we are going to be friends." she giggled and I giggled with her.

"Were you running somewhere?"

"Oh, right." I laughed and waved at Sumire. "Goodbye then, till later?"

"Till Monday." She winked at me and started to walk, while she was texting something to someone.

I walked away from the park.

My boring Friday turned into amazing-_ish_ Friday.

**oOo**

Skittles were strewed around Anna's bed as we watched _New Moon_.

"I _soo_ love Jacob, just look at his muscles, they look so yummy." Anna said, looking at the TV screen. She squealed every time she saw Jacob.

"Oh God," I said, closing my eyes. Being with Anna, made me remember how annoying she was sometimes.

"Don't say that you like Edward. He's such an ass. So overprotecting, c'mon, he should give Bella some free time. And look at his torso, it's so hairy. Ew, _gross_."

"You know nothing about love."

"Well, I have been in two relationships, while you have _zeerrrooo_ relationships."

"Kindergarten doesn't count."

"It counts."

"There is no point in arguing with you." I said, taking few red skittles in my mouth.

"Ha, logic wins!" Anna made a victory sign and looked back at the TV.

"_Bella, will you merry me?"_

My eyes popped to the screen as fast as they could. I saw Bella's dumbfounded face and the ending title started.

"Well, that was unexpected. He needed to propose to her only in _Eclipse_."

"Ah," I groaned, closing my eyes. "What's the point in watching the movies if you know what will happen in them?"

"You can compare the book to the movie."

"And which is better?"

"The books, movies usually disappoint me."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, Mikan. The scenes usually look worse than you imagine them, reading Stephanie's books." Anna said, turning open the DVD case. "You want to watch something else?"

"I _dunno_." I said, looking at Anna's room's ceiling.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing at all."

"You bore me."

I closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep, to rest from the hazy first school's week. I heard how Anna stood up and walked out the room, switching the light off. I was left alone.

And still, the loneliness made me feel worse.

I looked at the window. Outside everything was dark. The only thing, which brought some light in Anna's room, was the Moon and billion of little shining stars.

'Maybe mommy and daddy are looking at the moon right now.' I thought and stared at the moon. The moonlight shone into my face. It blinded me but I couldn't look away from the Moon.

I secretly hoped that someone in this world felt the same way, which was looking at the Moon now.

**oOo**

As Anna came back, we watched _Avatar_, talked about the latest Drabel School's gossip and went to sleep. The night was quiet and I slept till ten o' clock in the morning.

"Mikan," someone pinched my cheek and I turned around to the other side.

"Mikan, lazy butt, wake up." Anna's voice went into my brain hard drive.

"Ten more minutes-" I was interrupted as Anna pulled off my blanket.

"Damn, it's cold." I cursed and sat up, feeling annoyed.

"You're so cute when you wake up." Anna giggled and pinched my cheek again.

"Why did you wake me? I had such a nice dream."

Anna smiled at me, "Another wet dream?"

I laughed out laud, making Anna giggle. We laughed about three minutes and stoop up. I dressed myself in yesterday jeans and in white tank top.

We went to the kitchen on the first floor and ate cereals in breakfasts. They were super delicious. As I ate second bowl, Anna's mobile phone rang and she answered it.

"Yep," she said, taking the bowl in her hand and walking to kitchen's sink. "Oh, hey, Stef."

Stefanie, Anna's second best friend, was my friend. I wasn't jealous that Anna liked her more than I did.

I accepted her, letting her hang out with us. She was, in fact, very nice, maybe too nice for my liking.

"Okay, bye, till later." Anna hung up the phone and came closer to the table. She was smiling, which was good sign.

"Guess where Stefanie invited me."

"To Richard's after party?"

"How did you know?"

"Stefanie is Richard's best friend from kindergarten." I mumbled, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, you need to get ready for the party if you want to impress Richard."

"Aw, thanks, Mikan." Anna hugged me and accompanied me till the door. As I dressed in my lovely blazer, I took my bag and kissed Anna on the cheek. We promised to call each other in the next week.

Few minutes later I was standing in the bus stop and waiting for my bus. Knowing that it was Saturday, the buses came later. I was standing in the bus stop for five minutes. Getting tired of standing, I sat down on the bench in the bus stop.

An old lady came to sit beside me. She asked me some questions, which I replied politely. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. Soon, my escape came.

I ran inside my bus and waved at the old lady. I bought a ticket because I was too lazy to buy the e-talon.

When I stepped out, a pang of memory came crashing down. It reminded me Sunday, when I first met Kokoro. I sighed and walked down the similar streets.

As I was few blocks away from my house, a motorbike stopped beside me. I didn't look at it, just kept walking in my slow rhythm. As I walked, the motorbike fallowed me. I felt kind of amused and scared in the same time.

Two blocks away my patience was over and I turned around to look at person, who was fallowing me.

Looking at him, I felt somehow funny. Why was he, out of all people, fallowing me?

His smirk, his piercing red eyes, his raven black hair brought memories I didn't wanted to remember.

The scene at school's hall came back. I gulped down and looked at him as he stared at me. His stare made me feel embarrassed and scared in the same time. I wanted to hide from it.

"Hey," I said, hearing how high pitched was my voice. His smirk grew wider and he waved his hand at me. I nodded and we felt in silence. In silence, which was nerve wrenching.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm driving to my house." He said, driving few meters away from me.

"Why did you fallow me?" I asked, walking further as he drove slowly.

"Wanted to see how you will react." He said, smirking again.

"And?"

"You were scared like a rat."

I glared at him to see amused look on his face, which was slowly erased by blank look. I looked at the walkway and walked further.

"Hey," his husky voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"If you want, I can give you a ride to your house."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Was Natsume Hyuuga asking me to drive with him?

I looked at the far, lonely street and back at him.

My mind was screaming no, because I was still mad at him but my legs climbed on the passenger's seat behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and I was amused how my moves didn't work with my brain orders.

_Mikan, jump off of it right now._

But I only leaned my head against his hard back. He sure was built very well. I wanted to laugh out loud of my thought but I kept it to myself as we drove down few blocks. As we stopped I jumped off his motorbike.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled at him and was ready to go away but a sound from my grandparent neighbor's house brought my attention to their house.

Hotaru Imai stepped out the house; her perfect porcelain face was scowled into a scowl. She was hurrying to Natsume's motorbike. Ruka Nogi fallowed after her, saying something, trying to stop her.

She didn't listen to him and climbed on Natsume's bike.

"Drive, asshole."

"Someone is in a bad mood?"

"Just drive, Natsume."

"Nat, don't listen to her." Ruka said, stopping in front of the motorbike.

I slowly took few steps away from the scene, pretending that I was walking away.

"What happened to you two again?" he asked, looking at Ruka and then glancedat Hotaru.

Hotaru took a deep breath, closed her eyes and spilled out the beans.

"Your sister interrupted us before we had sex."

I stood in the yard before my grandparent house, being frozen. I couldn't focus on anything. The motorbike drove away in full speed, Ruka cursed and I blinked.

Then, it all slowly registered in my mind.

And I ran inside my grandparent house, feeling very, very embarrassed. I spied on Hotaru, my neighbor and their friend, which was closer to Hotaru.

I leaned against the wall and slipped down on the floor. Thoughts ran through my mind and I closed my eyes.

After few minutes I started to laugh hysterical.

They were fooling me all week, pretending to be different from others, which they obviously weren't. They didn't want me to be in their gang. They didn't trust me, which hurt me a lot.

I laughed till I started to cough. It hurt. But I knew the truth.

**oOo**

**~LCG**

.


	8. oOo Chapter Eight oOo

**oOo**

**Unpredictable Life**

**oOo**

**Chapter Eight**

**oOo**

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_and build a lego house_

_when things go wrong we can knock it down._

_**o** Ed Sheeran – Lego House **o**_

**oOo**

The room smelled as popcorn and cheese. I was sitting in the seventh row of chairs and looking at the white screen in front of me. People were coming inside the room as the commercials started. Anna murmured something under her breath as the first seconds of The Runaways started.

"Why the girls are looking so stunning?" Anna moaned and pushed her face in her palms. I laughed out loud and the unknown girl, who sat beside me, turned her head to stare at me. I smiled at her and turned to Anna's side to take the popcorn from her.

"Hey, I paid for my little, precious, sweet popcorn." Anna protested and took the popcorn away from me. She showed me her tongue and smirked at me as I scowled.

We watched The Runaways, the movie was kind of epic. It made me want to start my sweet sixteen all over again. The sweet sixteen and never been kissed. That's who I was. Boys kissed me only in my dreams.

"You're such a loser." Anna laughed as I ate my ice cream. The strawberry ice cream just had to drop on my new pink T-shirt. It was such a Murphy rule.

"Shut up," I murmured under my breath and took a napkin from the napkin's holder on the table. Right now, we were sitting in McDonald's at the lovely Sunday's evening. Anna had called me in Friday and told me that she wanted to meet me ASAP.

As always, I was doing nothing on Sunday. And meeting Anna was only my forte; after all, we haven't seen each other more for one week.

I was in depression. Everything that I saw was only the Andrean High School building and my grandparent's house.

There were only two months to wait till my seventeenth birthday. There were only two months to wait for parents to return from their holidays. I repeated it in my head every day when I went to my school or when I saw Hotaru, Ruka, Koko or Natsume.

Two months and my parents will enroll me from Andrean High School. I really hoped that they will do it.

Anna's invitation for the shopping at our city's multiplex was the sunlight to my dark mood.

"How are your parents? They call you every day from Germany?" Anna asked me as we walked away from the Mcdonald's.

"They are good, relaxing and enjoying the autumn in Germany." I smiled as Anna showed me thumbs up and I continued, "They call me almost two times in every day, at the morning and at the evening."

"They are planning to come back soon?"

"They're planning to come back after two months."

"That's cool. Are you planning to go back to Drebal High School? We miss you a lot, Mikan." Anna looked at me with her sad, puppy eyes. I groaned and closed my eyes. I couldn't resist her cuteness.

"Please, don't use those puppy eyes on me. It doesn't work."

"Liar," she laughed out loud and I smiled at her. Anna was my best friend because only she knew what to say in the right time. I told Anna everything about Andrean High School and the gang.

"Wow," she stared at the street's pavement, "Rich kids sure are evil."

"Don't tell me." I closed my eyes and sighed out loud. "This sucks."

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked, looking up from the ground.

"Nothing. I will live those two months, being invisible, like a shadow." I nodded, as to prove that I will do it.

"Don't be so sure about it, Mikan Sakura."

**oOo**

The next week came fast. I was sitting in the homeroom's class, when a white envelope got on my desk. It was a lunch break and I was taking a nap. I opened my eyes to see the white envelope on my desk. I took it and read from who it was.

_For Mikan Sakura,_

_From Sumire Shoda,_

My hands started to tremble as I ripped open the envelope.

_Hello, Mikan, how are you feeling? I know, weird question. Anyways, do you remember last Friday? I got some information from you, I hope you don't mind. What are you doing this weekend? Give me an answer ASAP. Find me in Hotaru's class, I heard that you know each other. Chau._

I stared at the letter and put it back in the envelope. What did she want from me? I thought and closed my eyes. I drifted in slumber until someone shook me.

"Wake up," said a soft voice. It trembled and was high pitched.

I opened my eyes and almost jumped out from my seat. Her blond hair was messy and her blue eyes were watching me.

"Hey, Nanoko." I whispered and smiled, trying to hide the fact that her closeness scared me.

"The class will start soon. Shouldn't you wake up? I heard that Narumi doesn't like when the students sleep in their class." She explained and sat down in front of me.

Nanoko was a nice girl. I liked that she was silent and always listened to everything that happened around her. Perhaps, it was the reason why Koko fell for her.

The thoughts of Koko made me feel bad in the stomach so I avoided the next thoughts that came up about him.

"Listen, Nanoko," I spoke up, aching to ask her a question that was buzzing in my head. "Do you know Sumire?"

"Yes, she's one of the Queen B's. She was the one who sang in the opening ceremony, if you remember." Nanoko told me, looking straight in my eyes with her ocean blue ones. They were hypnotizing.

"Thanks." I told her and smiled. She nodded and turned around to stare at the chalkboard. Our conversation ended.

I drifted away from the classroom in my thoughts, again.

I had to find Sumire on my own. And find her when she wasn't around Hotaru or the boys. I wanted a peaceful two months without any drama and tears.

**oOo**

"Sumire Shoda?" I spoke up as I walked closer to Sumire. I had found her in the school's library. She was using the computer that was placed there for students.

"Yes?" She spoke up before looking away from the screen. When she tore her eyes away from it, she looked at me and stared for a while. Then, a smile spread in her face and she jumped up from her seat. "I guess that you get my letter."

"Yes, I did. I was wondering what you wanted from me."

"This Saturday I'm making a huge house party and I wondered if you would like to come. I invite almost all the high school. I hope you can join us." Sumire's smile was genuine and she looked stunning, as ever.

I knew I should stay away from her and the things she could bring me into. But there was something I couldn't resist about her. The something made you want to be closer to her. I accepted her invite and she hugged me.

I smiled against Sumire's brown hair and closed my eyes to inhale the scent of the library. Who would have known few months ago that I will be hugging the school's most popular girl who was a perfect singer and a dancer. Who would have known that I would switch schools and meet so many people.

I could feel that it was the beginning of my new journey. I couldn't predict what the future held for me but I hopped that it wouldn't turn out to be bad. Maybe I could start to trust people again. Maybe I would make friends with Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and Natsume, again. I didn't know but I sure hoped for it.

**oOo**

**A/N** – Hello, reader. If you have came this far, I have to say a massive thank you and give you cookies. This is the last chapter of this story. Yes, the last one. I won't update it because I have lost the ideas for the plot and I know that no one wants to read a story without plot. Feel free to get some inspiration from this story and write your own. Thank you, again.

**~LCG**


End file.
